Death Eaters Revenge
by MegaKitty
Summary: Sequel to Secrets of the Past
1. Chapter 1

The Sequel to Secrets of the Past

Secrets of the Past should be read first or not much of this will make sense

Summary: Takes place the summer of Harry's fifth year Harry and Lucy are living with Sirius at Grimmauld Place Harry and Ginny, Lucy and Oliver, Hermione and Ron are all dating.

Chapter 1 Grimmauld Place

He still had the nightmares. He couldn't get rid of them. He would wake up some nights covered in sweat, his heart beating so hard he thought it would burst through his chest. He would have to remind himself that Voldemort was gone. He had seen the wizard reduced to a pile of ashes after pointing his wand and screaming the killing curse. Voldemort was dead for good. Yet he could not shake the uneasiness in his heart. But despite all that the last two months had been the happiest of his entire life. After Sirius had been cleared of the charge of murdering thirteen muggles,and Peter Pettigrew, the man who had betrayed Harry's parents, he'd been granted custody of Harry until he came of age. He and his sister Lucy had moved in with Sirius after that. It was still hard for Harry to believe he had a sister. She had come to Hogwarts last year under a false name to teach Potions. All of the students, with a few exceptions, had loved her class. She was a firm but fair teacher which was a breath of fresh air after being taught for so long by the much disliked Snape. Harry had thought for a long time that she was his enemy, but it was quite the opposite. After spending the first seven years of her life in a muggle orphanage, and the next several years on her own, surviving only by her powers, she had learned that her mother had given her up for adoption and then died to save her son. Lucy had resented him for this, believing that he was the only child that their mother had loved. It was not until Snape had given her thier mother's diary that she discovered the truth about her heritage: Her mother had become pregnant with her from being raped by Voldemort. The dark lord had raped thier mother in order to fulfill a prophecy that said that his heir would make him invincible if she joined him. Their mother had not learned of this prophecy until after she was pregnant with Lucy. Their mother could not bear the thought of her daughter joining her father or being killed by him, so Dumbledore had taken the baby to America and placed her in an orphanage so she would be safe from her father. The second part of the prophecy had said that the dark lord could be brought down only if Lucy and he were brought together. After Lucy had learned this she had been kinder toward Harry. When the dark lord had risen again, Lucy had come to his aid, rejecting her father and sacrificing herself for him. Once that happened Harry had been able to kill Voldemort. Harry had lived with Lucy for three weeks while Sirius awaited his trial. Harry absolutely adored her. She had been hesitant to move in with Sirius along with him, but he had managed to convince her. For the last few weeks she'd seemed on edge whenever Sirius was around. She rarely came out of the cellar where her potions lab was, except for meals or when her boyfriend Oliver was visiting. "Harry, breakfast!" Sirius yelled from downstairs. Harry jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes. When he and Lucy had moved into Grimmauld Place Sirius had given them thier choice of rooms. The second floor consisted of twelve rooms and three bathrooms. Harry's room at the end of the hall had been Sirius's room as a kid. It was twice the size of his room at the Dursley's had been and Sirius had allowed him to decorate it any way he wished. The carpet was gold and the curtains and his quilt were red and gold, for Gryffindor. In one corner was a large easy chair and in another was Hedwig's cage. On his desk sat his schoolbooks, several rolls of parchment, quills, and several framed pictures. One of his parents, another of his girlfriend Ginny who was smiling and blowing kisses at him, one of him, Ron, and Hermione, and another of him and Lucy standing outside Grimmauld Place the day they moved in. Two doors down was Lucy's room. Her door was open but she was not in her room. At the other end of the hall the master bedroom had been turned into a study, Sirius having no desire to sleep in his parents old bedroom. Sirius had taken the room next to Harry's. The eight remaining rooms on the first floor were in the process of being transformed into guests bedrooms. So far the only overnight guests they had had were Lupin, Tonks, and Oliver, though Harry had it on good authority that Oliver rarely slept in the guestrooms when he visited. The last time Oliver had stayed here while on a break from playing Quidditch for England, Harry had poked his head out of his room and been quite amused to see Oliver dodging the sensor charms that Sirius had placed in the hall. He hurried downstairs, being careful not to disturb the painting of Sirius's mother. Sirius's mother was less than thrilled by his and Lucy's presence in "her home" and made that painfully clear every chance she got. Most of the time they kept a curtain over the portrait. Lucy had been trying to find a potion that would enable them to remove the painting but as of yet she'd had no luck. Downstairs there was a large parlor, a small sitting room, and a humongous kitchen. The downstairs cellar had been converted into a potions lab for Lucy and the attic was the home of Buckbeak, the hippogriff who had been Sirius's companion for the last year. Harry strode into the kitchen where Sirius sat reading the Daily Prophet while eggs fried in a pan, bacon sizzled on a skillet, and a tea kettle was beginning to steam.  
"Mornin,'" he greeted his godfather. "Mornin,'" Sirius said. "Breakfast is on the stove"  
"Did you cook it?" Harry said warily.  
"Yes," Sirius said glaring at him.  
"I'm not that hungry," Harry said.  
"Ingrate." Harry grinned. He rather enjoyed teasing Sirius about his lack of cooking skills.  
"Where's Lucy"  
"Down in her lab," Sirius said. "She's been down there since sunrise." Harry nodded. This was not unusual. The fire suddenly crackled green. With a pop Ginny Weasley climbed out of the fireplace.  
"Morning," she called hurrying into the kitchen and greeting Harry with a big kiss. Harry felt warmed all the way to his toes. Ginny was a frequent visitor at Grimmauld Place, especially at breakfast time. Hermione had been staying at the Burrow and apparently she and Ron were being a little more lovey dovey than Ginny could stand. Sirius had pointed out that she and Harry were just as bad when she came over but they had ignored him. "For the last time," Lucy's voice was heard from the basement. "Stay out of my lab!" Sirius and Harry looked at each other.  
"Kreacher," they said simultaneously. The ancient house elf who had served the Black family for several generations had been less than cooperative at taking orders from his new masters. He was often seen hiding trinkets from the Black family's collection so that Sirius could not throw them out. Lately he had been seen skulking around Lucy's lab. "Kreacher does not take orders from a half-blood traitor who cannot even use a wand," the elf rasped. A loud bang was heard and with a protesting squeal, Kreacher was flung up the basement stairs.  
"I catch you in here again and I'll ring your neck, you little rodent"  
"Blood traitors tossing Kreacher about," Kreacher muttered strolling into the kitchen. "Oh what would my mistress say"  
"Kreacher," Sirius snapped at the elf. "Lucy has told you to stay out of her lab"  
"Kreacher does not take orders from a half blood traitor who murdered her own father!" Harry's fist clenched and Ginny placed a restraining hand on his arm.  
"Kreacher," Sirius said. "You are ordered to obey Lucy and Harry no matter what it is they ask of you"  
"Kreacher serves the noble house of Black as always, Master"  
"Good now beat it," Sirius said. Kreacher skulked off.  
"Sirius, why don't you just get rid of Kreacher," Ginny asked as she went to the stove to make a plate for Harry and herself. "Ah, that little pest has been in the Black family longer than all of us have been alive. If I gave him clothes it would kill him"  
"That would be a bad thing?" Harry asked. They all chuckled. A sudden tap at the window made them all turn their heads. Sirius's big gray owl, Wendell tapped impatiently demanding to be let in. Harry hurried to the window and opened it. Wendell soared onto the table. Sirius untied the post from the owls legs and rewarded him with a small bite of toast. "There's a letter for Lucy here," he said. "Probably from that boyfriend of hers"  
"His name is Oliver," Harry said, slightly amused. Sirius had become a bit protective of Lucy in the last month. He'd given Oliver several speeches on what would happen to him if he ever hurt Lucy. Whenever he stayed at Grimmauld Place Sirius always put locking charms on his door, and sensor charms in the hall way. It had yet to work however. "Lucy!" Harry called down the basement stairs, "There's a letter for you." Five seconds later Lucy appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"You know it would be easier if you apparated," Sirius said to her. Lucy ignored him and snatched her letter from the table.  
"Breakfast Lucy?" Ginny asked, holding out a plate. Without taking her eyes from the letter Lucy took the plate from Ginny.  
"Lucy your hair's on fire," Harry said trying to hide his snicker.  
"Mm hmm," Lucy said as she read the letter completely oblivious to her surroundings.  
"We've lost her," Sirius said chuckling as he spread the Daily Prophet out in front of him. "Anything interesting?" Harry asked. Since Voldemort's death the ministry was in an uprise attempting to bring in any and all Death Eaters that were still around.  
"The Ministry raided six homes last night, looking for Voldemort's old supporters. No arrests"  
"Dad's been working double overtime," Ginny said. "He says the Ministry hasn't been like this since...well you know"  
"Since Voldemort killed mom and dad," Harry said. "You can say it"  
"I don't understand it. We know for certain that he's dead this time. Why is the ministry going crazy over this"  
"They thought he was dead before," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Didn't stop 'em from throwing his supporters in Azkaban. They won't take the chance that they might try and ressurect him"  
"Is that even possible?" Harry asked.  
"Who knows?" Sirius said. "No one truly knows how far the powers of the dark arts extend. It's supposed to be impossible to bring someone back from the dead, but then it's supposed to be impossible to survive the killing curse and yet here you are Harry"  
"Yeah," Harry said gingerly rubbing his scar.  
"There's nothing to be worried about Harry," Sirius said. "This house is so well protected, I'd pity any Death Eater that tries to get in here." Harry knew he was probably right. Dumbledore had placed several charms on Grimmauld Place. Only certain people, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, Oliver, and all of the Weasley's could enter by apparition,or the floo network. Anyone else could only be allowed in if they were let in by someone who lived in the house. There was a sudden pop and Lupin appeared in the kitchen. "Morning everyone"  
"Morning Remus," they all called. Last night had been the full moon and Remus was extermely pale.  
"Have some breakfast Remus," Harry said. "Get your strength back"  
"Thank you Harry," Remus said. "How's the job search coming, Remus?" Ginny asked.  
"Same old same old," Remus said. "Nobody wants to hire a werewolf"  
"Dad says they can always use more help at the ministry"  
"I doubt the ministry is in any mood to hire werewolves"  
"You never know, Dad might be able to help you"  
"Perhaps," Remus said.  
"Oliver's coming to London," Lucy said folding up her letter. "How is he doing?" Harry asked.  
"He claims since I fixed his eye he's never played better. He's such a flatterer." Harry couldn't help noticing the way his sister got this little smile on her face whenever she talked about Oliver. He knew how much she missed him when ever he traveled with his Quidditch team. But she would never tell him that, after all it was Lucy who had fixed Oliver's eye so that he could play again. "He'll be here the day after tomorrow and will stay for about two weeks"  
"Two weeks?" Harry said delightedly. "That means he'll be here for my birthday"  
"Um, Sirius," Lucy said quietly, speaking directly to her godfather for the first time, "Would it be all right if Oliver stayed here while he's in London?" Harry was surprised. Why did Lucy still feel she needed to ask permission?  
"Of course he can stay here," Sirius said. "You need not even ask"  
"Well, it's your house," Lucy said.  
"It's your house too, Lucy," Sirius said quietly. There was an awkward silence. "I better get back down to the lab," she said. "That painting's not going to remove itself." She took her plate to the sink and hurried away. Harry felt a stab of pain. He wished so much that things were different between Sirius and Lucy. He loved them both so much it hurt that they did not have the same relationship.

After breakfast Harry and Ginny went out to the back yard and Sirius sat in the kitchen with his oldest friend. Sirius could not stop thinking about Lucy. He'd been stunned when Dumbledore had written to him and told him about the child that had been concieved when Lily was raped. It was such a terrible time. He couldn't remember it without pain. Lily had been in such a state of despair. She'd locked in on herself and hadn't spoken to any of them in days. He, Remus, Andromeda, they'd all tried their best to make her feel better. James was the only one who could make her smile though. He'd refused to believe that Lucy was dead and done everything he could to find her. He owed it to Lily to find her child. It didn't matter to him that Voldemort was Lucy's father. When he'd arrived at Hogwarts after being summoned by Dumbledore he'd been stunned to learn that not only was Lily's daughter at the school but that she and Harry had brought down Voldemort. His heart had surged with pride when he'd heard how Lucy had protected Harry with her life. When he'd first seen her standing beside Harry, he'd felt as though his two dear friends had come back to life. She'd fought hard to get Fudge to give him a trial. It had been quite a sight to see her going toe to toe with the Minister of Magic. Lily'd of been proud. When Fudge informed him that he would be held under house arrest at the Ministry he'd insisted that Lucy be granted temporary guardianship of Harry. During that awful two weeks of being shut up in that room, his only comfort was that Harry and Lucy were together, taking care of each other. Then when he'd been proclaimed innocent he'd invited both of them to live at his home. Harry had been thrilled but Lucy had been hesitant. Harry had persuaded her to come but Sirius had the feeling she hadn't been too enthusiastic about it. He was certain that she only stayed for Harry. "What is it?" Remus said in exasperation after they had sat in silence for awhile.  
"Why can't I get that girl to like me, Remus?" Sirius burst out. "She likes you fine, Sirius"  
"No she doesn't. She hardly says a word to me, the only time she comes out of that lab is for meals, or when that boyfriend of hers is visiting. I think she regrets having moved in here"  
"Has it occured to you Sirius, that it's not you Lucy has a problem with"  
"What do you mean"  
"Think about it Sirius. Lucy's been on her own pretty much her entire life having no idea about who she was or where she came from. Now all of a sudden she has a brother, a boyfriend, friends, and a godfather. It's a big adjustment"  
"I suppose," he said. "Add the fact that she assisted in the death of her father not long after finding out who he was"  
"I don't care about that, and neither does Harry. She made the choice when it came right down to it. She was willing to sacrifice her life to save Harry. She's so much like Lily"  
"That's another thing," Remus said. "You look at Harry and Lucy and you don't see them. You see James and Lily. Harry's eyes light up everytime someone tells him about James. To him, being told he's like James is a compliment. But maybe to Lucy"  
"She wants to be cared for as herself, not as some replacement for her mother," Sirius said thoughtfully.  
"I think Lucy's trying to fit in here, Sirius. It's an adjustment and it's going to take some time"  
"I suppose"  
"Hey Lily didn't like you either at first, remember"  
"What are you talking about? She adored me"  
"Mm hmm. I seemed to remember her calling you an ugly, long haired, prankster who couldn't pass his exams if he had the answers right in front of him"  
"Ah yes," Sirius remembered with a smile. "It was all Andromeda's fault. She turned Lily against me so early on. But she learned to love me"  
"Of course she did, and so will Lucy. Just give her time, Sirius"  
"You're probably right Remus. You usually are"  
"Of course I am. Oh, it would probably help if you didn't threaten to hex Oliver while he's here"  
"That is my given right as her godfather. Besides, he's a Quidditch player. He's never around, and you know how those athletes are. Always surrounded by women and"  
"Sirius," Remus said warningly.  
"All right. I'll be nice to what's his name"  
"That's a good boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Guests at Grimmauld

They'd finally gotten a moment alone. In honor of Oliver being in town they'd thrown a small gathering at Grimmauld. Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, and the entire Weasley clan with the exception of Percy. They'd managed to break away from their family and friends and had snuck down to the lab. Heat shot through Lucy's body as Oliver kissed her. God, she had missed him so much. He was the first boy she had ever loved, and she knew he was the only boy she would ever love. She didn't know when it had happened. She'd thought he was very handsome the first time he'd come into her office at Hogwarts. But she'd had other things on her mind. Somewhere between finding out who she was, protecting Harry from her father, and trying to find a potion to regenerate nerves they had fallen in love. The first time he'd kissed her she'd had to check to make sure her head was still attached to her body. He had found her in the library after hours. She'd been reading her mother's diary for the third time.. He'd snuck up on her and read the entry about how she had been concieved. He'd been very curious as to why she was reading the diary of Harry Potter's mother with tears running down her face. She'd been so afraid that he would hate her and look at her in disgust. But he hadn't. He'd held her in his strong arms and told her that her heritage didn't matter to him and he had kissed her. Her heart had raced, and her face had felt as though it were on fire. Whenever he held her she felt so safe, and so loved. She knew that when she had fixed his sight he would be going back to playing Keeper for England. He wrote her often, and the used the floo network, but it just wasn't the same as having him here with her, touching him, kissing him. She would never ask him to give it up because she knew how much joy it gave him. She saw it in his eyes whenever he played, or talked about one of his games. He didn't do it for the fame, or the glory, and he certainly didn't do it for the money. He played Quidditch for the rush of euphoria it gave him. It was the same rush she felt whenever she found the right combination of potion ingredients. It didn't matter if the potion could counteract poison or just get rid of an unpleasant odor. It was the thrill of accomplishment. She moaned as Oliver pressed her against her mix table. She felt a flash of heat as his hands slid up her skirt. They had been together for almost six months but had not yet consumated the relationship. They shared her bed whenever he visited, though Sirius was doing everything in his power to prevent it, but they never did anything. It was not from any lack of desire, she simply wasn't ready. She just enjoyed feeling him next to her when she slept. She never slept better than when she was in his arms. It was incredibly tempting to let him continue his ministrations, and take her right here against the table. She let common sense take over and gently pushed him away. "We shouldn't," she said. "I mean I want to but"  
"It's okay," he told her gently stroking her cheek. "I missed you Lucy"  
"I've missed you too, Oliver. So much." He pulled her against him and rubbed her back. Even though he was two years younger than her he was taller, her head fitting just under his chin. She buried her face in his chest and let his scent fill her senses. He always smelled like soap and vanilla. Whenever she smelled those things she always thought about him. "You want to tell me what's wrong love?" he asked her. She pulled away and looked away from him.  
"Why would you think anything is wrong?" she asked evasively.  
"Oh I don't know. The way you threw yourself on me when I arrived. The way you hardly said anything at dinner. The way you never directly speak to Sirius unless it's to ask for the salt. What's going on Lucy? The last few times we've spoke you've seemed sad." Lucy could never hide anything from him, he read her like an open book. Unable to hold back her emotions she buried her face in his chest and let her tears soak his shirt.  
"Shh, shh," Wood soothed her. "Whatever it is love, you can tell me"  
"Oh I don't know what's wrong with me, Oliver. I've been alone all my life and now I'm surrounded by people who love me. Harry is just the greatest brother anyone could ever have. Tonks and Remus, are like my best friends now. Hermione is so much fun to work with, I love teaching her to make potions, she's so thirsty for knowledge. She reminds me of myself when I was fifteen. And the Weasley's have pratically adopted me. I should be so happy. But I'm not"  
"It's Sirius isn't it?" he asked her. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and nodded.  
"Has he been treating you badly?" he demanded. "Because if he has I swear I'll"  
"No," she shook her head. "It's not that. Sirius couldn't be kinder. It's just"  
"What love"  
"I feel like he expects me to be my mother. He's always telling me how much I remind him of her"  
"From what I've heard about your mother I would say that's a compliment"  
"But I'm not Lily. I can never be Lily. I'm just not good enough"  
"What are you talking about"  
"My mother was an amazing witch. She was powerful, smart, high marks in every subject, great at Quidditch. I can't even make a ball of yarn float"  
"You can make words appear on a blackboard without even using a wand"  
"Not anymore," Lucy said weakly. "I haven't been able to do that since my father died. I told you that I finally got a wand last week"  
"Yeah," he said. "Ivory and uniorn hair. You said it was working great"  
"It was," she said. "Till about a week ago. Now I can't make it work"  
"You've never used a wand before, it's natural to have some difficulty"  
"That's not all. My potions have been off lately." Now Oliver was surprised. Lucy had never had difficulty with potions before. She knew more about potions than anyone he'd ever heard of.  
"None of the potions I've tried to remove Sirius's mother's portrait with have worked. It's a simple potion, Oliver. It should have worked"  
"From what Sirius has told me, there's some powerful magic surrounding that portrait"  
"A simple sticking spell," she said shaking her head. "I've examined that portrait a hundred times. The spell keeping it on the wall is powerful yes, but it's not complex. I should have been able to bring it down weeks ago. Something's wrong, Oliver. It's like I'm losing my power"  
"It seems to me like the only thing you're losing is your confidence." Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned against him.  
"There's something going on Oliver. I'm scared." Oliver held her close and kissed the top of her head.  
"Whatever's happening, we'll figure it out together. You're not alone Lucy. Not anymore"  
"I love you Oliver," she whispered.  
"I love you too."

Harry was exhausted when he crawled into bed at 2:00 that morning. It had been a fun evening. Charlie Weasley had brought his new girlfriend Diana to the party. She was Romanian and worked with dragons like Charlie. He couldn't help but notice Bill and Tonks holding hands underneath the table. Mrs. Weasley had made her special blueberry cake which everyone enjoyed. He enjoyed being with his family and friends though Lucy had been strangely quiet all evening. When Oliver had come in that morning she'd practically flung herself at him like a man dying of thirst would dive at a glass of water. It had been the first time he'd seen her smile in quite some time. He didn't know what was wrong with his sister, but he knew that she wasn't happy. He felt guilty. He was the one who had begged her to come live with he and Sirius. He wanted to make this work so badly he'd failed to consider her feelings. He knew that Sirius realized this too, but so far his godfather had not said anything about it. He heard Lucy getting ready for bed across the hall. No doubt Oliver would be sneaking out of the guest room and slipping across the hall into Lucy's room any minute now. He'd never heard any sounds that indicated they were doing anything inappropriate. He couldn't help notice that Sirius seemed to be extra nice to Oliver that evening. He rolled over onto his side and tried to sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well because of the nightmares. Sirius had noticed as had Ginny. Mrs. Weasley had made mention of it when she saw him that evening. He couldn't tell them about the nightmares. He didn't want them to worry. They'd all had too much of that lately. They deserved to enjoy the evening and not have to be concerned about him. He fell into sleep with thoughts of Ginny's red hair flowing through his mind.  
'They were standing in a circle surrounding something he could not see. He could not see thier faces for they were covered by dark cloaks. Their arms were raised and they were chanting.  
'With his blood his heart shall beat,  
With his bone he shall be flesh With his soul he shall live.  
With the death of our hated enemy Our master once again shall rise.' Harry was frightened by thier words. They were talking about thier master. Voldemort. The Death Eaters were trying to bring back Voldemort. He pushed his way through them and stared in horror at what they were chanting around. On a stone pillar, eyes closed in death, his own face stared back at him.  
Harry sat upright in his bed. He reached over to his table and turned on the lamp. He ran a hand over his sweaty forehead and let out a shuddering breath. What could these dreams be telling him? With a start he remembered what Sirius had told him the other day. It was supposed to be impossible to bring someone back from the dead. But was it? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Brotherly Talks

There was no other feeling in the world like being on a broomstick with the earth a hundred feet below. On this Harry was of the same mind as his former Quidditch captain. Even before Oliver had started dating his sister, Harry had great respect and admiration for him. Sometimes he wasn't sure which of them loved the game more.  
"Oh come on Harry," Oliver yelled. "A blind troll could have blocked that. Give me a challenge." The two of them had come out for a bit of practice. For the last hour Oliver had been lobbing golf balls, in lew of an actual Snitch, in all directions for Harry to catch. Now Harry was tossing a basketball the size of a Quaffle toward a tall tree that was substituting for a hoop. "You'll never be a Chaser, Potter," Oliver said as he effortlessly smacked the basketball away.  
"Guess I inherited my dad's Quidditch skills, instead of my mum's," Harry said giving the ball another toss. Oliver smacked it hard with the end of his broom and Harry had to duck to keep from getting hit.  
"Let's take a break," Oliver suggested. Harry nodded. They brought their broomsticks down to the soft grass below. "You haven't lost your touch at all, Harry. You might have a future in Quidditch"  
"Maybe," he said. He hadn't really thought much about what he would do once he got out of Hogwarts. "Just out of curiosity Oliver," Harry said as he settled down on the grass. "Why do you always stay here when you're in London? Why not stay with your parents? They must miss you." Oliver looked at him in surprise.  
"Didn't Lucy tell you? My parents and I had a quite a row two months ago. We haven't spoken since"  
"Why?" Harry said astonished. "You see Harry, my parents have never really supported my dreams to play professional Quidditch. It was fine while I was in school, but once I got out, they expected me to get a real job." Harry shook his head. Obviously, Oliver's parents didn't know him very well if they thought that Quidditch was just a game for him.  
"What did they want you to do"  
"Oh, big important things. 'You've got such potentioal Oliver. You could work for Gringotts, or even the Ministry.' But all I wanted was to play Quidditch. When I hurt my eye, my parents thought maybe I'd come to my senses. They were thrilled when Dumbledore offered me the teaching position. Finally, a real job. Then when Lucy fixed my sight and the team welcomed me back...my parents were furious. 'Didn't that Bludger knock any sense into you. You could get hurt again, maybe permanently, maybe even killed. And you won't be able to play forever, what will you do then?' The whole thing was pretty ugly"  
"I bet," Harry said. "Anyway, my dad said if I walked out I shouldn't ever bother coming back. I walked out and I haven't been back since"  
"Wait," Harry said. "I think I remember now. I came home from the Burrow and you and Lucy were up in her room. You seemed upset so I didn't want to intrude. Then you spent the night in our guest room"  
"I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't give up Quidditch but I didn't have any place to sleep." "The team must be really glad to have you back," Harry said. "My manager Lowell Dunkirk pratically burst into tears when I returned all healed up. I think he would have proposed marriage to Lucy if I hadn't already staked a claim"  
"Speaking of which," Harry said. "Any trouble getting to her room last night?" Oliver chuckled. "I assure you Harry, your sister's virtue is still intact"  
"If I thought for one second it wasn't, I assure you Wood, you would beg for death before I got through with you." Wood smiled.  
"Between you, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks, it's actually Tonks I'm the most afraid of"  
"Why Tonks? Lupin's the werewolve. What did Tonks threaten you with?" Oliver cringed.  
"You don't want to know. Let's just say that an overprotective father is nothing compared to the wraith of a woman protecting her best friend." Harry had to admit he had a point. Hermione had on more than one occasion threatened to hex him if he ever hurt Ginny, and he was much more afraid of her than of all the Weasley brothers combined. Harry laid back on the grass and tossed on of the golf balls into the air a few times.  
"Now that you mention it," Oliver said. "Is Sirius ill"  
"What do you mean"  
"I've been here two days and he hasn't threatened to hex me, or shot me a dirty look, or anything. And last night I left my room and went to Lucy's as sure as you please. No locking charms, no sensors, nothing"  
"I don't understand it either, Oliver. Just last week he threatened to blast off your...well you can guess.. Of course that was after that picture of you came out in the Daily Prophet." Oliver cringed.  
"I assume you're talking about the one where I've got four young female fans hanging all over me. Headline reads: Bachelor Wood Loved By His Adoring Fans"  
"That would be the one," Harry said. "I was hoping Lucy didn't see that"  
"She did. But she just shook her head. Sirius was angrier than she was." Oliver sighed.  
"It's not something that I can do anything about, Harry. I don't know how many times I've had to fight off young women. I tell them I have a girlfriend but it never dissuades them. 'Your girl doesn't have to know' they all say. I hate it. I get a lot of guff from my team mates too. None of them understand why I would stay loyal to one woman when I've got so many throwing themselves at me. 'The answer' I tell them 'is simple. All those other girls look at me and they see England's Keeper whose name happens to be Oliver Wood. Lucy looks at me and sees Oliver Wood who happens to play Keeper for England"  
"I'm not sure I get it," Harry said.  
"After I lost my sight, I was less than useless to the Quidditch industry. My teammates, my manager, all of 'em said the same thing. "Tough break, now move aside for the guy who can see." Not one of those girls would have given me the time of day in a clock shop if I wasn't playing Quidditch. Lucy loved me when all I was was a half blind flying instructor, teaching eleven year old kids to fly on brooms and refereeing a game I couldn't play. All I had to offer her was myself, and that was enough for her. That's why it's so easy to tell those other girls I'm not interested in a quick shag. I've got the real thing waiting for me at home." Harry was amazed. He'd never heard Oliver speak this way. No matter how much guff he may give him, he was glad that Oliver and Lucy had found each other. "I'm glad you're here Oliver. I've never seen Lucy happier than when she's with you"  
"Thanks Harry," Oliver said not meeting Harry's eye. It made Harry stop and think that maybe Oliver knew something he didn't.  
"Um, Oliver, I've uh, I've kind of been a bit concerned about Lucy lately"  
"How so?" Oliver said picking absently at a piece of grass.  
"I think she's unhappy," Harry said. "I know that she tells you everything Oliver. I just wonder if you know what's going on." Oliver looked down at his hands. "It's not for me to tell Harry," Oliver said. "Is it me?" Harry asked.  
"No," Oliver said. "it's not you"  
"I just get the feeling that she hates living here. I'm the one who talked her into living here, and if she's unhappy"  
"It's not just that Harry," Oliver said. "What is it?" Harry begged. "Tell me something! Tell me anything!" Oliver looked as though he were having a huge inner battle.  
"Let me ask you Harry," he finally said. "When you first came to Hogwarts and you found out how great your dad was, you know prefect, Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, all of that, how did it make you feel?" Harry was very confused.  
"I don't know. I guess I was happy to know anything about my parents"  
"And when people tell you you're just like your dad how does that make you feel?" Harry was even more confused.  
"Proud," he said honestly. "Well, let me ask you this. Does it make you feel like you've got a lot to live up to"  
"Yeah, I guess, maybe"  
"Well what if, let's just say, that you came to Hogwarts after not knowing who you were or where you come from, and you find out that your father is this amazing wizard who everyone thought was just the greatest. People expect you to live up to the standard that your father has set, and you can't do it. You fall short of the expectations that people have for you. It makes you start to doubt yourself so that you can't even do the tasks that come easy to you"  
"We're not talking about me are we?" Harry said a sudden realization coming to him.  
"Lucy's under the impression that Sirius, expects her to be just like Lily"  
"He doesn't," Harry said. But even as he said it he had to admit that Sirius did tell Lucy that she was like their mother alot. "Well, she's starting to doubt her abilities, and it's affecting her powers"  
"It is?" Harry asked. He had not noticed this. Come to think of it, he'd rearely seen Lucy in the last few days.  
"She's lost her ability to make words appear, her wand isn't working, and her potions aren't working out like they should." Harry was stunned. How had he not noticed any of this? He supposed he was so used to seeing Lucy without a wand, that it would be easy to miss her having difficulty with it. But her potions? She spent so much time in her lab, could it be that the reasons ran deeper than he'd thought.  
"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Harry wondered.  
"I don't know, Harry," Oliver said. "I see the way Sirius is around her. I don't think he could love her any more if she were his own daughter. I know that if she would talk to him, he would understand and try to help her"  
"I don't understand it. She gets along so well with Lupin, yet Sirius intimidates the hell out of her"  
"A bit wierd that the werewolve is the one she's comfortable with, but there it is"  
"How do we help her? I don't want her to be unhappy"  
"I don't know Harry," Oliver said. "I don't know."

Lucy would never get used to the fact that her best friend was a metamorphmagus. Every time Tonks came over she had an entirely new appearance. Today her face was round and she had a button nose. Her hair was short and neon blue. There were a lot of things about being a witch that she had yet to get used to. Apparating for one. She still jumped about two feet whenever someone apparated into a room next to her. Sirius had been telling her she should learn how to do it, but she was in no hurry to do so. She had side along apparated with Oliver once, and the shock of it had made her so ill that she'd had to sit with her head between her knees for an hour just to keep the room from spinning. But being a witch had given her so much. She had a home, a family, friends, and a man she loved. Now if she could just get a handle on her powers, everything would be just perfect.  
"I'm not sure blue is my color," Tonks said studying herself in Lucy's mirror. "Then why do you keep making your hair blue?" Lucy asked from where she sat sprawled over her bed. "Because it's Bill favorite color," Tonks said letting her short cropped hair grow out past her shoulders.  
"That doesn't mean you've got to make your hair that color," Lucy pointed out.  
"Maybe," Tonks said plopping down on the bed. "Have I told you that I love what you've done with your room?" Lucy grinned. She'd decorated her room entirely by hand, the Muggle way. Harry had offered to give her a magical assist, but she had wanted to do it herself. She was very happy with the way it had turned out. The whole room was done in plum and deep green. She'd chosen this room because of the large widow and window seat that allowed her to look out at London. When she wasn't down in her lab or spending time with Harry she enjoyed just sitting at her window gazing at London. She'd hung deep green drapes from the windows and placed several plum colored cushions on the golden wood seat. Against the wall was a large oak armoire and a plum colored easy chair sat in a corner. Her double bed was covered with a deep green comforter and several green throw pillows. On her nightstand was a lamp and two framed pictures, one of her mother, and another of her and Harry. The walls she had painted cream though not much of the walls were visible, for she had covered them with Oliver's newspaper clippings and the postcards he sent her whenever he traveled. A couple in love swayed under the Eiffel Tower, while another young man drank cappucino in an Italian piazza. So many places he'd been to and in every letter he told her that he wished she was with him "So how did things go last night?" Lucy couldn't help laughing as Tonks's eyebrows danced up and down. Other than Harry, Tonks was the only person who knew that Oliver shared her bed whenever he stayed over.  
"Sirius must have forgotten to put the locking charm on Oliver's door, because he got in here as easy as you please last night"  
"So have you let him deflower you yet"  
"Dora!" Lucy smacked her friend on the arm.  
"May I take that as a yes"  
"No," Lucy said emphatically. "We are not having sex"  
"That's a shame," Tonks said with a small grin. "Because you know what they say about boys who play Quidditch"  
"I will remind you my brother also plays Quidditch and ask that you not finish that statement"  
"Fair point, I guess that would be kind of creepy." "It's not that I don't want to," Lucy said. "But somehow making love with my brother and godfather just down the hall is just"  
"Icky?" Tonks supplied.  
"I was going to say uncomfortable, but icky works"  
"Yeah, well you think you got it bad, try getting any action at the Burrow. Molly watched Bill and I so closely I swear she must have seven eyes"  
"Why not go to your place"  
"Cause Mum is worse than Molly and Sirius put together. I swear it's a wonder she didn't put a snogging prevention spell on me the day I was born"  
"I don't think there is a spell to prevent snogging. If there was I'm sure that Sirius would have used it by now"  
"Speaking of which, Sirius was surprisingly pleasant to Oliver last night. Maybe he's finally warming up to him"  
"Maybe," Lucy said. She hadn't really been paying attention to much of the conversation last night. Her thoughts had been on other things. "Is anything wrong Lucy?" Lucy sighed. She needed to hide her feelings better. "Am I so obvious?" she asked.  
"Dearie, it's practically written on your forehead. What's going on? You've been more quiet than usual lately." Lucy longed to confide in her best friend, but she was afraid. What would Tonks think if she knew that Lucy couldn't even form the simplest spells anymore?  
"Luce, whatever it is you can tell me," Tonks said taking Lucy's hand. Lucy sighed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.  
"A witch's emotions can have a strong affect on her powers right?" Lucy finally said. Tonks looked at her surprised.  
"Yes, of course. When one's emotions are under incredible strain it can affect their powers. I've heard that it's especially common after the death of a loved one. It's especially problematic when a wizard is young and has not yet learned how to control their powers. Why do you ask"  
"My powers have been off lately," Lucy confessed. "I can't make my wand work, and my potions aren't turning out like they should"  
"Have you told Harry or Sirius about this"  
"No, only Oliver and now you"  
"What did Oliver say"  
"He thinks I've just lost confidence in myself because I'm not as powerful a witch as my mother was"  
"Ahh," Tonks said. "Getting slightly sick of being told "You remind me so much of your mother. Between Sirius, Mum, Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore and oh yeah, Snape," the last one she said with a shudder, "I guess it is enough to drive a person slightly mental"  
"It's not a bad thing," Lucy said. "I love that people see my mum in me. It makes me feel closer to her. But it's like they put me up on a pedestal and it really hurts to see myself fall off. I guess that's why I'm more comfortable around Remus than any of Mum's old friends, he's the only one that doesn't make me feel like I'm competing with a ghost." "Maybe you should talk to Sirius," Tonks said. "Tell him what you just told me. He loves you Lucy, I can tell that he does. He thinks of you and Harry like his own kids"  
"I can't talk to Sirius," Lucy said. "Why not?" Tonks asked. "I know he's kind of scary lookin', and his hair's too long, and he's got the maturity of a two year old, but he's got some good qualities too"  
"I don't have the same relationship with him that he has with Harry. Sirius was James's best friend, he was there when Harry was born. We don't even know each other"  
"Harry hasn't known Sirius that much longer than you have," Tonks pointed out.  
"But there's history there, and I don't begrudge Harry for what he has with Sirius, I just feel like there's no room for me except the part of me that's just like Lily"  
"Oh sweetie," Tonks said wrapping her arms around her friend. They sat for awhile in silence. Tonks absently picked up Lucy's wand and fiddled with it. After a minute she looked at it closely.  
"Lucy," Tonks said thoughtfully. "When did you start having problems with your wand"  
"About a week ago, why?" Tonks didn't answer but stood up and rolled the wand between her hands.  
"Have you ever left your wand unattended when you're out?" Lucy was confused. Why was Tonks asking her all these questions?  
"I don't thinks so. I keep it in my pocket when I'm out, but when I'm around the house I don't keep it on me all the time. Dora, what are you babbling about?" "The weight doesn't seem right. Not for ivory and unicorn hair." Tonks set Lucy's wand on the nightstand and pulled out her own wand.  
"What are you doing?" Lucy said slightly alarmed.  
"Trust me," Tonks said. She pointed her wand at Lucy's wand. "Disecto!" Lucy's wand split open and lay in two hallowed halves on the table.  
"I thought so," Tonks said shoving her wand in her pocket. "Your wand's been tampered with. Someone's removed the unicorn hair, without that your wand's nothing but a stick." Lucy was stunned. That was why she hadn't been able to make her wand work. It wasn't her, someone was sabotaging her. But who could have done it? The only one's who would have had access to her wand were Harry and Sirius. Before she could think about it a sense of dread filled her.  
"Something's coming," she said with absolute certainty. "Something bad!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Under Attack

Harry sensed something wrong the moment he and Oliver came inside the house. "Oliver," he said cautiously.  
"I know," Oliver said pulling out his wand. Harry did the same as they moved into the parlor. "Sirius," Harry called. "Lucy!" The house was quiet. Too quiet.  
"HARRY LOOK OUT!" Oliver shouted shoving him behind a chair as a flash of light streaked across the room. Harry hit the floor hard and a stab of pain jolted through his shoulder. He shook it off and peered out behind the couch. The sight that met him was terrifying. Seven Death Eaters had somehow gotten into the house. Oliver was sending counter curses from his position behind a chair. Sirius and Remus came running in throwing jinxes at random. Harry ducked as Lucius Malfoy threw a curse at him. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted at Malfoy who easily reflected the disarming charm. "You've got to do better than that Potter! Crucio!" Harry barely made it out of the way. He rolled across the floor and ducked behind a plant. How had this happened? How had they gotten in? He saw Sirius firing curses at MacNair while Goyle crept up behind him. Harry popped out from behind the plant and ran to help Sirius.  
"Impedimenta!" he yelled at Goyle. Goyle reflected the curse and the battle was on. Over Goyle's shoulder he saw Lucy and Tonks hurrying down the stairs. The scene that met the two witches was one of battle. Harry and Sirius stood back to back battling Macnair and Goyle. Remus was fighting the Lestranges and Oliver did battle with Crabbe. "Look out!" Sirius yelled as Augustus Rookwood sent a curse their way. They ducked down behind the rail and the curse banked against the wall.  
"Take that!" Tonks yelled sending a countercurse back and quickly ducking back. Lucy had never felt so vulnerable in her life. Seven death eaters and no way to defend herself, while her brother, boyfriend, godfather and friends battled. She had to do something, but without her wand she was helpless. Suddenly an idea came to her.  
"Dora, I've got to get to my lab!" she yelled. Tonks looked down at her and nodded. She knelt down and wrapped her arm around Lucy. With a pop they apparated out. Lucy closed her eyes against the nauseum she felt. She opened her eyes and saw her potions table in front of her. Shaking off the dizzy feeling she felt, she hurried forward to her table.  
"Watch the entrance!" she yelled. Tonks nodded and positioned herself at the bottom of the steps, wand at the ready. "How the hell did this happen!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed bottle after bottle of defensive and offensive potions and stuffed them into the pockets of her robe.  
"We should try to take one captive and make them talk!" Tonks said. "In the meantime we're gonna need help." Lucy grabbed a piece of parchment and waved her hand.  
DUMBLEDORE COME QUICK. UNDER ATTACK. LUCY "Looks like you're getting your old spark back," Tonks said. "IMMOBULAS!" Lucy whirled around and saw Crabbe duck away from Tonk's curse.  
"So close," Tonks said. "How are we going to get that to Dumbledore? All the owls are gone"  
"We don't need an owl. Kreacher!" With a pop the elf appeared.  
"A battle. Oh perhaps they will kill master and Kreacher can move on to serve someone more worthy"  
"You're gonna trust him!" Tonks shouted indignantly.  
"He has to obey me. Kreacher I order you to take this message to Albus Dumbldore. Immediately"  
"I obey orders as always," Kreacher said. He took the parchment and disappeared.  
'I just hope he gets here in time' Lucy thought. A loud scream was heard from above.  
"We've gotta go help!" Tonks cried. "You ready?" Lucy closed her fingers around the cool glass of the potions in her hand.  
"Let's go!"

Harry was firing every curse he knew at Goyle but the big wizard refused to go down! He felt a shudder behind him and spared a glance behind him to see Sirius writhing on the floor in agony, MacNair having put him under the Cruciatus Curse. This left Harry open to attack from both sides. Tonks and Lucy apparated into the room. Tonks wasting no time throwing a curse at Macnair. Lucy hurled a potion at Rookwood which caused him to start sneezing uncontrollably. She threw another at Rudolphus Lestrange causing him to turn into a large toad.  
"Lucy, Sirius!" Harry called. "Cover me!" Lucy said dropping to her knees beside Sirius who was still screaming in pain. She pulled a small vial from her pocket and shoved the lavender liquid down Sirius's throat. Sirius stopped convulsing and lay still. Harry was so shocked by this that he did not notice Lucius Malfoy sneak up on him from behind.  
"Expelliarmus," the wizard said calmly. Harry gasped as his wand flew our of his hand. Lucy reached into her robes but Malfoy pointed his wand at her.  
"Rictasempra!" he shouted sending Lucy flying across the room crashing into Remus and knocking him over. "Hold this Potter," Malfoy said calmly. Before Harry could react Malfoy had seized him by the wrist and placed a rubber ball in his hand. It took him a split second to realize what had happened. Malfoy had given him a portkey. He felt the feeling of a hook just behind his navel jerk forward. His feet left the ground and felt himself speed forward in a howl of wind and swirling color.

"HARRY!" Lucy yelled as her brother disappeared. "Remus what was that"  
"A portkey," Remus said getting to his feet. "Harry's been relocated"  
"Our work is done," Lucius said grabbing the large toad that was Rudolphus. "Away!" And with a pop he was gone. Crabbe and Goyle followed suit dragging the sneezing Rookwood with them. MacNair sent one final hex at Tonks before apparating out. Lucy jumped to her feet and hurled a potion at Bellatrix as she made to apparate. A cloud of black smoke rose up and Bellatrix screamed in rage. "Dora tie her up!" Lucy ordered. Dora asked no questions but did what Lucy said. "What was that?" Oliver asked as he helped Sirius to his feet.  
"Blinding potion," Lucy said as she picked up Bellatrix's wand. "If you can't see you can't apparate. Where did that Portkey go?" She said the last part to Bellatrix while pointing her wand at her. The dark haired witch with hooded eyes glared at Lucy.  
"I'm not telling you anything. You horrid little girl, you killed my master! You could have joined us and been all powerful but instead you killed him. Your own FATHER!" Lucy met the witch's glare without flinching.  
"Keep your wands on her," Lucy said. "I'll be right back!" She turned around in a swish of robes and hurried to her lab. Sirius took his wand and pointed it directly into his cousin's face.  
"If anything happens to that boy, Bella, you will beg me to kill you"  
"My big bad blood traitor cousin thinks he can frighten me. You will all tremble at our feet when my master rises again"  
"What are you talking about?" Tonks said pointing her wand at Bellatrix. "I will not answer to you filthy muggle lover," Bellatrix spat. "Your mother, my own sister, a traitor to the Black name. You will be the first to die"  
"I don't think so," Lucy stated coming back with a clear potion in her hand. "Stay away from me with that," Bellatrix screamed.  
"Remus," Lucy said. "Hold her head still and plug her nose." They were all a bit shocked at the icy tone in Lucy's voice. Remus did as he was asked and Lucy kneeled beside the witch and forced the potion, none too gently, down her throat. Bellatrix struggled and sputtered but she had no choice but to swallow.  
"Veritaserum I assume," Sirius said coldly. "Technically it's against the law to force it down someone's throat"  
"Like I give a damn!" Lucy said. "Where did that portkey go!" Bellatrix's eyes were unfocused as she stared at Lucy.  
"Knockturn Alley," she said in monotone. "Had to get him out of the house. Had to get him away from his protection"  
"We have to go!" Lucy said. "We have to get to Harry before the Death Eaters do"  
"Absolutely," Sirius said swaying.  
"Sirius," Remus said. "Are you sure you should go? You took a bad blast from the cruciatus curse"  
"I'm fine," Sirius snapped. "The longer we stand here the more time the Death Eaters have to get to him"  
"We don't have time to argue," Lucy said. "Let's go"  
"What about her?" Oliver asked pointing to Bellatrix. Sirius glared at his cousin.  
"Petrificus totalus," he said. Bellatrix's entire body went rigid. "That'll hold her for awhile"  
"Dumbledore will need to know about this," Tonks said. Lucy waved her hand at the wall. Two words appeared: Knockturn Alley.  
"He should get the message," Lucy said. "Let's go." She grabbed Oliver's arm and they all apparated out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Loss and Heartache

Harry was in trouble. He knew it the moment he'd popped out in Knockturn Alley. He felt like such a fool. He'd let Malfoy walk right up to him and put that Portkey in his hand. He shouldn't have lowered his guard. But he couldn't think about that right now. The Death Eaters would be after him and he had no wand. He had to get out of here. The Leaky Cauldron. If he could get to the inn Tom the innkeeper would let him use the fireplace. He could floo to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore what was going on. He poked his head out from behind the brick wall. No sign of the Death Eaters yet. He slipped out of the alley and made his way out into the street trying to blend in. He saw Lucius Malfoy apparate twenty feet away. There was no place to hide so he took his other option. He ran. "There he is!" Malfoy shouted. Suddenly he was surrounded by Death Eaters. Crabbe and Goyle were closing in on his left. Harry spun around and head the other direction only to spot Rookwood and MacNair several feet ahead of him. There was nowhere for him to go. Suddenly there were several pops and Sirius, Lucy, Remus, Tonks, and Oliver were there.  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. They saw him and the Death Eaters behind him. His friends shot their jinxes at his attackers. Lucy was rushing toward him.  
"Harry!" she yelled. "Run towards me!" Harry ran towards his sister with everything that was in him. His lungs were bursting as he ran. He reached out toward her, his hands inches from hers. He let out an agonizing scream as he suddenly felt like he was being stabbed in the back with about seven flaming knives. Then the pain stopped and he felt nothing at all.

"HARRY!" Lucy screamed as the jinx from Lucius Malfoy's wand struck her little brother. Harry screamed and his eyes rolled back in his head. His eyes closed and he pitched forward. Lucy caught him as his life less body fell into her arms. She sank to her knees bringing her brother's body with her. "Harry!" she shouted. "Harry wake up!" She shook his body begging him to wake up. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be dead.  
"Harry!" she screamed again tears choking her and her screams coming out in painful sobs. "Harry!" Sirius shouted coming his knees beside them. "NO!" he roared clutching Harry's body to him. Lucy was sobbing hysterically.  
"He can't be dead! He can't be dead!" she screamed over and over again. Remus, Oliver and Tonks came up to them at that moment.  
"We have to get out of here!" Remus said firmly. He could see the Death Eaters approaching them. "Sirius!" he snapped. His old friend did not answer as he held Harry's lifeless body in his arms. Remus knelt down and touched Sirius's shoulder.  
"Sirius we have to go! Let me take Harry." Sirius made no sign of moving and clung to Harry tighter.  
"You've got to let him go Padfoot!" Remus said using the old nickname they used from thier school days. "Let me take him, Padfoot. That's it, give him to me." Sirius released Harry. Remus stood with Harry and looked down at Sirius and Lucy. "They're going to need some assistance," he said to Oliver and Tonks. They nodded. Oliver gathered Lucy in his arms and Tonks put her arm around Sirius and they all apparated out.

The mood was somber to say the least. Remus and Tonks sat in the parlor after placing Harry in his bed upstairs. Remus couldn't believe that Harry, his former pupil and dear friend, was dead. He didn't want to believe it. But he knew what he'd seen. He'd watched as Lucius Malfoy sent that curse upon the boy. Sirius and Lucy were both taking it very hard. Sirius had disappeared to the attic with about ten bottles of butterbeer. Remus had not even tried to dissuade Sirius from this action for he knew it was futile. Lucy had collapsed in hysterics and had been taken to her room by Oliver to rest. Ministry officials had taken Bellatrix away. They'd sent word to Hogwarts and the Weasley's. He expected them to show very soon. At that moment he was sitting beside Tonks on the sofa trying to comfort the girl. Several pops were heard as Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley apparated into the parlor. Arthur had brought Ginny, Molly had Hermione, and Charlie had Ron. Tonks ran straight into Bills arms and sobbed against his chest. All looked sad none more than Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
"Where is Harry!" Ginny cried running towards Remus. "I want to see him"  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Ginny," Remus said gently.  
"I want to see him," Ginny said quietly. "Please." "Please Remus," Hermione said. "May we see him?" Remus looked into the eyes of Harry's oldest friends and girlfriend and saw only pain. He could not deny them thier request.  
"We put him upstairs in his room." The three of them turned and went upstairs.  
"Where are Sirius and Lucy?" Arthur asked.  
"Sirius is in the attic drowning his sorrows in butterbeer. Lucy was taken with hysterics. Oliver is with her now." At that moment Oliver came down the stairs. Remus had never seen the young Quidditch player look so old.  
"How is she?" Remus asked the young man. Oliver sighed.  
"Asleep," he said. "I gave her a dreamless sleeping potion. She should be out for a couple hours at least"  
"My god Remus," Molly gasped. "How did this happen? There was so much protection put on this place, how could the Death Eaters get in here"  
"I don't know Molly," Remus said. "I just don't know"  
"Perhaps I can shed some light on that subject." They all turned and saw Dumbledore come into the room, followed by a crying McGonagall. "Albus," Remus said greeting the HeadMaster.  
"Remus," Dumbledore said. Upon closer look Remus saw that the Head Master too had tears in his eyes.  
"How did the Death Eaters get in?" he asked. "The charms you put on this house were full proof"  
"Yes they were," Dumbldore said. "They state that only certain people could enter this house unless they were invited by someone who lived here"  
"But only Sirius, Harry, and Lucy live here," Bill said stroking Tonks hair which now hung in limp brown strands. "Surely one of them didn't"  
"That," Dumbledore interrupted, "was the mistake we made. We forgot to account for someone." In explanation he stepped aside to reveal Kreacher.  
"That house elf!" Fred exclaimed. "He let the Death Eaters in"  
"Under orders from Lucy, Kreacher brought this note to me." He held out the note that Lucy had written in the heat of battle.  
"I didn't know how it was possible, but of course the answer was staring me right in the face. When we placed the protection charm, we failed to account for everyone who lived here"  
"But a house elf could not let strangers into his master's house," Arthur said. "He could if the person was a member of the family he served"  
"Bellatrix," Tonks said. "Yes," Dumbledore said. "You tampered with Lucy's wand too didn't you?" Tonks demanded of the house elf.  
"Wait," Oliver said. "What's this about Lucy's wand"  
"Before the attack Lucy told me her wand hadn't been functioning properly. When I examined it I found out why. Someone," she shot a murderous look at Kreacer, "had removed the unicorn hair"  
"Kreacher's been skulking around Lucy's lab too," Oliver said, realization in his voice. He seized the elf by the neck before anyone could stop him.  
"You've been tampering with her potions haven't you. That's why she hasn't been able to remove the painting of Sirius's mother"  
"Of course," Tonks said. "When he tampered with her wand and her potions, Lucy lost confidence in herself which is why her powers have been off lately"  
"Trying to make her lose faith in herself so she wouldn't be able to defend herself when they attacked." Remus said.  
"Why did you go after Lucy?" Oliver demanded. "They were after Harry, they knew Sirius and Remus and Tonks and I would be here. Why sabotage Lucy?" Kreacher didn't answer.  
"You're not his master, Oliver," Dumbledore said. "He won't answer you"  
"He's right," Sirius said from the staircase.  
"Sirius," Remus said. "I thought you would be completely snockered by now"  
"I got through the first bottle and realized Harry would be ashamed of me"  
"How much did you overhear," Tonks asked.  
"Enough," Sirius said. "Kreacher, tell Oliver why you've been sabotaging Lucy"  
"Death Eaters wanted to hurt the one who betrayed their master. His own flesh and blood that turned against him. Kreacher sabotaged the betrayor's wand so that she would be unable to perform spells. Sabotaging the potions was Kreacher's own idea. Such pride the betrayor takes in her potions. Such distress she felt when she could not make her potions work"  
"You little rat!" Oliver growled slamming Kreacher against the wall.  
"Oliver," Dumbledore admonished him. "Let him go." Reluctantly Oliver released the elf who quickly scampered away. Sirius sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.  
"This is all my fault"  
"Sirius, don't do this to yourself," Molly said. "You couldn't have known"  
"But I should have. Dammit, I'm Harry's Godfather. He was my responsibility. James and Lily trusted me to keep Harry safe, that I would never let him be harmed." Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
"Would you all excuse us. I would like to speak to Sirius alone." They all nodded. Molly said she was going to put on some tea. Fred and George went up to see Harry. Oliver went to check on Lucy. Tonks went to the basement to do what she could with Lucy's wand. The rest went outside for some air.  
"Sirius," Dumbledore addressed the man.  
"I failed them Albus," he groaned. "I failed James and Lily. They never should have made me godfather"  
"Why do you think they did"  
"James and I were best friends," he said. "We were always there for each other. There was no one we trusted more"  
"Exactly," Dumbledore said. "James trusted you, and James was not a man who placed his trust on those who were undeserving of it"  
"He did this time." Sirius said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Crying out from the Soul

Ginny could not make herself leave his side. When the owl had come to their house she'd refused to believe it. She'd kept saying it was some sick joke. She'd told herself that until they'd arrived here. When she'd seen the look on Remus's face and the tears in Tonks's eyes she knew. Harry was dead. The boy she'd loved since she was eleven years old was dead. She sat by his side now holding his icy hand in her own. It was so unfair. They'd had so little time together. She'd known going in that this was a possiblity. She knew that Harry would always have enemies. She'd known the risk, but she hadn't cared. And now he was gone. His body was here but he was gone. His eyes would never open and look at her again. He would never kiss her or hold her again. Never again would she hear his voice telling her that he loved her. "It's not fair," she whispered. "You're not even fifteen. We had so many things we wanted to do. Finish school, get jobs, you wanted to be an Auror like your parents, I don't know what I wanted to do. I hadn't decided. I thought I had time to decide. I expected us to grow old together. Have children together, grandchildren. I knew there would always be danger, but I always thought we would survive it. As long as we had each other, I thought we would be okay. Oh if only I had been with you. If only I hadn't gone to Luna's this morning. I could have been with you. God, I never even got to say goodbye." The tears were threatening to choke her. She leaned her head against his stomach.  
"I'll love you till the day I die Harry," she whispered. "There will never be anyone else. You're it for me. I knew it from the first time I saw you on the platform, that there'd never be anybody else. I love you Harry Potter. I always have, and I always will." She leaned down and kissed him. 

Lucy was not asleep. Oliver was a great Quidditch player but he didn't know the difference between a dreamless sleep potion and a skin clearing potion. She sat on her bed staring at the picture Sirius had taken of her and Harry the day they moved in here. He was tickling her while she had him in a headlock. They looked so happy. She had been happy because she was with Harry. From the moment she learned the truth about her origins she had been determined to protect Harry at all costs. In the beginning it was because she knew it was what her mother would have wanted. But the closer she and Harry had grown to each other it had become less about her mother and more about Harry. Harry was her blood, her flesh, he was a part of her. She looked at the picture of her mother. Sirius had given it to her when she'd moved in. His way of welcoming her to the family, she thought. She picked up the frame, her mother smiled at her.  
"I failed you, Mom," she said. "Harry's dead because I failed." Tears fell from her eyes as she clutched the portrait to her chest. "It should have been me. I'm the one that should have died. Not Harry. He was the best. He was so wonderful and so young. He was too young to go through all this. If I'd only been faster, or smarter, or better." She buried her face in her hands. "Oh god Harry, I'm sorry." she whispered. 'Lucy help me!' She jumped several feet. Did she hear what she thought she had heard.  
"Harry," she whispered. "Harry is that you"  
'Lucy!' the voice said again. 'Lucy please! Help!' Lucy jumped up and ran downstairs a surge of hope coarsing through her.  
"Harry's not dead," she announced to the living room. Several pairs of eyes turned to her in dismay.  
"Lucy," Oliver said coming toward her. "I thought you were asleep"  
"You gave me the wrong potion," she explained. "Fortunately I won't have to worry about acne for the rest of my life. Did you hear what I said"  
"What makes you say this Lucy?" Dumbledore asked her. "I heard Harry's voice. He was crying out for help." The adults in the room exchanged skeptical looks while the younger people looked hopeful.  
"Lucy," Remus said gently, "we all know you're very upset about losing Harry"  
"Don't patronize me Remus," Lucy said sharply. "This was not a hallucination brought on by grief, it was not wishful thinking, and I am not insane. I heard Harry's voice"  
"Lucy," Molly said. "How can you know what really happened"  
"Because it's happened before," Hermione said standing up and looking at Lucy. "Hasn't it Lucy?" Lucy nodded.  
"It has. The night my father tried to kill Harry, I was following Harry because his scar had been hurting him in my class. Hermione detained me and as I was standing there I heard Harry's voice in my head. When I got to the roof he was under the Cruciatus Curse, and he was being attacked by dementors"  
"Were there any other times, Lucy?" Dumbledore pressed her. Lucy took a deep breath. This was something she'd never told anyone, not even Wood.  
"There were. Three others," she said. Everyone looked at her in surprise, especially Oliver.  
"When?" Tonks asked. Lucy ran a hand through her rumpled hair.  
"Once when I was eighteen. I was living in this flat in Cheapside. I was working on the Felanam potion when I heard a boy scream in my head. I ran outside to see who was screaming but the street was silent. I didn't understand it at the time. It wasn't until after we defeated my father that I realized it was Harry's voice I was hearing"  
"Think Lucy," Dumbledore said. "Do you remember the date when this happened"  
"It was June. The fifth I think"  
"That's the day Harry and us went after the Sorcerer's Stone," Ron said in shock.  
"The second time it happened was when I was giving a lecture at Beaxbaton. Almost a year later"  
"You could hear Harry in France?" George said a bit astonished.  
"Yes," Lucy said as she remembered. "I'll never forget it. The Headmistress thought I was having a fit. It was May 25th"  
"That's the day Harry rescued me from the Chamber of Secrets," Ginny said trembling at the memory.  
"Let me make a guess when the third time was," Sirius said standing up. "June 12th, last year"  
"Yes," Lucy breathed.  
"The day Harry saved me from the dementors," he said.  
"So it seems," Dumbledore said, "that whenever Harry's life is in danger, he is able to call out to the only blood relative he has. Rare but not impossible"  
"What does this mean Albus?" McGonagall said. "It means that Lucy is quite correct. Harry is not dead." Everyone's eyes lit up and a wave of elation swept across the room.  
"I am not sure what can be done," Dumbledore said. "But I will find out. Until then, I advise everyone to stay here and watch out. If the death eaters realize that their target is not dead, they may come back to finish what they started." With a pop the wizard was gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Rescuing a Soul 

The tension ran high as they waited for Dumbledore to return. Molly kept going in and out of the kitchen serving food that no one felt like eating. Tonks was down in Lucy's lab attempting to fix her wand. Kreacher had been placed in the pantry, forbidden to come out until they decided what to do with him. Ginny had gone bak upstairs to sit with Harry. Sirius was out in the backyard, pacing. Lucy was going between sitting on the couch next to Oliver and pacing around the living room. Finally, after about five hours had gone by, Dumbledore reappeared. Remus jumped up and hurried outside to get Sirius. Once all were assembled Lucy spoke.  
"What have you found out, Albus"  
"I will tell you," Dumbledore said. "But first there is someone at the door who will need to be let in." Sirius went to the door and opened it. On the front stoop stood Severus Snape.  
"Oh no!" Sirius said. "I am not letting _him_ into my house"  
"If you wish to get Potter back, Black, you have no choice," Snape sneered.  
"Come in Severus," Lucy said. As though a magical wall had been lowered Snape entered, flashing a smug smile at Sirius. Sirius glared at his school nemesis and shot a look at Lucy.  
"It's my house too," she said simply.  
"First time she takes advantage of this being her home and she uses it to let _him_ in," Sirius muttered to Remus.  
"Apparently the sister places more value on Potter's life than the godfather," Snape shot at Sirius.  
"Watch your mouth Severus, or I'll toss you out of my house by your greasy hair"  
"Oh will you two stop it!" Lucy shouted. "This is not about you it's about Harry! If you two want to act like seven year olds do it on your own time. Right now Harry's life is hanging in the balance and if you two cannot put aside your childhood feud long enough to save Harry then I will toss you both out of here!" Everyone in the room looked at Lucy in astonishment. This was the first time any of them had ever heard her speak this way. The adults in the room were all thinking the same thing, though none of them would voice it: Lucy had never reminded them more of Lily than she did at that moment. Sirius and Snape glared at each other but agreed to call a momentary truce. "Now that that is all settled," Dumbledore said. "I will tell you what I have learned." The old wizard sat down and took a deep breath.  
"I have been to the ministry and spoken to Bellatrix Lestrange. Through various methods of persuasion I managed to get her to tell me of the Death Eaters plan." No one asked what these "methods" were.  
"The plan was not to kill Harry as we all assumed. No, they had a much more sinister fate in mind. Ever since the demise of their master the Death Eaters have been plotting to bring him back from the death"  
"It is as the Ministry suspected than," Arthur said. "I am afraid so, Arthur," Dumbledore said. "They finally found a way severalweeks ago. The darkest of dark arts must be employed to bring such a thing about. They cannot bring back their master's body so they must give him a new one. The spell is known as the Incantari Nubual. They will resurrect thier master's soul and place it in a new body, after expelling the soul that already lives in the body." Every face in the room twisted in horror and disgust.  
"Of course they did not wish to use any body," Dumbledore said. "They had to use the body of someone who they felt was thier master's equal"  
"Harry," Sirius said. "Who better to give thier master new life, than the one who killed him"  
"Exactly," Dumbledore said. "It had to be Harry. Of course then came the challenge of getting to Harry. Though the protection charms I put on this house were powerful, the Death Eaters did manage to find a loophole. It is my own fault that I did not consider Kreacher. Once Kreacher invited them to come in, all they had to do was pick the right moment"  
"The moment when they knew that Kreacher's tricks would have me doubting myself the most," Lucy said quietly.  
"Yes," Dumbledore said. "But just as their master did they underestimated you, Lucy. When your brother was in danger you managed to put aside your self doubt and do what had to be done. Your love for Harry, allowed your true nature to shine through, just as it did when you faced your father." Lucy blushed. It was only slightly embarrassing to have Dumbledore praise her like this in front of everyone.  
"In fact Lucy, it is thanks to you that the Death Eaters plan has failed"  
"What do you mean?" Lucy said.  
"Thanks to your blinding potion, you were able to capture Bellatrix and get to Harry before the Death Eaters"  
"But they still managed to expel Harry's soul," Lucy said. "That is what Lucius's spell did isn't it?"  
"Yes," Dumbledore said. "But because we have Harry's body that cannot complete the rebirth of their master. Truly, that would be a fate worse than death"  
"Yes," Lucy said. "I know Harry would rather die than let Voldemort be reborn"  
"Albus," Sirius said. "If Harry's soul has been expelled from his body, then where has it gone?"  
"That my dear Sirius, took a great deal more searching to figure out, but somehow I managed. Harry's soul has been sent to a place somewhere between the living world and the land of the dead. He is trapped there. Trapped in limbo where he is forced to live in his own personal nightmare"  
"How do we get him back," Ginny demanded. "A spell, a potion, how?"  
"There is but one way," Dumbledore said. "It shall be extremely dangerous to the one who attempts it."  
"What is it!" Lucy, Sirius, and Ginny all demanded at the same time. Dumbledore raised his eyes and looked at them.  
"We must send someone here, to limbo to bring Harry back." An astonished gasp went through the room.  
"How can we do this, Albus?" Remus asked. "I know the way," Dumbledore said. "Who shall be sent?" Molly asked.  
"Send me," Sirius said. "It is my responsibility. Harry is my godson"  
"No send me," Lucy said. "He's my brother"  
"I'm his best friend," Ron spoke up. "I've known Harry longer than anyone here. If anyone ought to go it should be me"  
"Absolutely not!" Molly said. "Ron is far too young. I forbid it"  
"Mum!" Ron protested.  
"I will hear no more," Molly said.  
"Dad," Ron implored his father.  
"I'm afraid it is for none of us here to decide who goes," Dumbledore said. "It is for a much higher power to decide." He reached into his robes and removed a large box of brown wood.  
"In this box there is a white disk for everyone here. Everyone willing to take on this task shall select a disk and I shall say the proper incantation. A black X shall appear on the disk of those who the power that be select. I shall ask you Minerva and you Arthur not to take a disk, for I will need you and Severus to perform the spell that will send the selected person to limbo to retrieve Harry's soul. Everyone else who is willing step forward and take a disk." Sirius came first followed by Lucy. Next came Ron and Ginny, though thier mother protested loudly. Hermione was next followed by Remus then Tonks. Then Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and finally Oliver. Lucy looked at Oliver in surprise.  
"Harry is my friend as well Lucy," Oliver said to her. "I want him back as much as you"  
"Thank you," Lucy said, touched beyond all measure.  
"If you all would stand in a circle," Dumbledore said. They moved into a circle each holding thier disk. Dumbledore stood in the center his wand raised. He gazed around the circle a slight tear coming to his eye. Harry was indeed blessed to have so many people willing to risk so much for him.  
"Now if you will all hold your disks at your side." They did. Dumbledore raised his wand and chanted.  
"Revelemento!" The room became cold and a shrill whistle was heard. The lights went out and then came back on.  
"You may look at your disks."  
"The powers have chosen me," Sirius said happily showing the black X on his disk.  
"And me," Lucy said holding out her disk which also had a black X.  
"No," Sirius said taking her disk and examining it. "There's been some mistake"  
"There is no mistake," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling slightly. "It seems that the powers that be have decided that the two of you should work together." Lucy and Sirius looked at each other doubtfully.  
"The three of us," Ginny said quietly. All in the room turned to look at the young girl. She held out the disk in her hand which also showed a black X.  
"No!" Molly shouted. "If I would not allow Ron to go I certainly will not let Ginny. She is far too young"  
"Mother, I'm going!" Ginny shouted defiantly. "I've as much reason as anyone here. I love Harry!"  
"You are much to young to know what you feel. Certainly too young to risk your life for it"  
"I am sick of everyone telling me I am too young. I know how I feel. I've known how I felt about Harry since I was eleven years old. This is not some childish crush. We're in love"  
"Ginny your only just fourteen how can you possibly know how you feel?" Arthur asked her.  
"Because the way we look at each other is the same way you and Mum look at each other. And Ron and Hermione, and Bill and Tonks, and Lucy and Oliver. I love Harry with all my heart and soul and I would face anything, even the fires of hell itself for him." Molly stared at her daughter in shock.  
"She has the right Molly," Arthur said putting his arm around his wife. Molly sighed and pressed her hand to her mouth.  
"Very well," she said.  
"Well then," Dumbledore said. "I shall need to gather the neccessary supplies. Severus, Arthur, Minerva if you would please join me. We shall begin at ten minutes to midnight. Until then I suggest the three chosen prepare themselves. This journey shall not be an easy one."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Words of Wisdom

Once Dumbledore had left Ginny, Sirius, and Lucy all went different ways. Lucy took her newly repaired wand outside to practice with Tonks, Bill, Charlie and the twins. Ginny went upstairs to sit with Harry. Sirius went to the library. Hermione was worried about Ron. He hadn't said much to anyone since they'd found out about Harry. After the selection he'd gone off by himself. She found him throwing stones into the small pond behind the house.  
"Ron," she said approaching slowly. He didn't answer her just threw another stone. "Ron, please talk to me," Hermione begged.  
"It's not fair, Hermione," Ron said. "I should have been chosen. I'm his best mate. We've been firends since before he knew about Sirius or Lucy. Long before he and Ginny got together. Why did they get chosen and not me"  
"This isn't really about the selection is it Ronald." Ron winced. He hated it when Hermione called him Ronald, she sounded too much like his mother. He sat down on a rock and sighed.  
"Ever since Harry..." Ron began. "It's like he doesn't need me anymore. Now that he's got Sirius, and Lucy and Ginny. I'm not jealous, Mione, honest I'm not. I'm glad Harry's got a family. I've seen how he lived at the Dursley's and I'm happy that he doesn't ever have to go back. I just"  
"Miss him," Hermione said. "I know Ron, I miss him too"  
"It should be us going to save him, Mione. We've been with him through so much more than either of them"  
"You love Harry, don't you Ron?" Ron gave Hermione a look.  
"Of course I do. What have I just been saying"  
"But you don't love him the same way you love me"  
"No," Ron said. "Harry's my best mate, but I'm not dating him"  
"Right," Hermione said. "And you don't love him the same way you love Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George"  
"I like Harry a lot more than Percy right now." Hermione nodded. Percy Weasley was a rather sore subject these days. He'd been so caught up working for Cornelius Fudge that he'd scarcely been seen.  
"But no I don't love Harry like I love my brothers"  
"You see Ron," Hermione said. "That's why we weren't chosen. We're Harry's best friends, but we don't love him like Ginny does, or Lucy, or Sirius. Lucy's his sister, Ginny's his girlfriend, and Sirius is the closest thing he has to a father. Harry doesn't love us any less than he loves them. Just in different ways"  
"I guess you're probably right," Ron said. "I just hate being so helpless. Harry's helped us so much. I just wish there was something we could do to help him"  
"We haven't given up on him," Hermione said. "That's the best thing we can do for him right now"  
"Why do you always have to be so smart?" Ron said wrapping an arm around her.

Ginny gently stroked Harry's cheek. She loved that face. The unruly black hair that never stayed put. The dark lashes that fell over the deep green eyes. The scar. She knew Harry hated it and would do anything to make it go away but she loved it. To her it was a testimony of his bravery, of his strength, his uniqueness.  
"Whereever you are," she said to him. "Just hang on. We're coming for you Harry." She had no idea why the powers that be had chosen her. She knew why Sirius and Lucy had been chosen. Sirius was a great wizard. When he'd been a student at Hogwarts he'd been second only to James Potter. He was very brave and very clever, he had to be to become an animagus under Dumbledore's nose. Lucy was powerful, and very wise. She was a survivor. But what could she, fourteen year old Ginny Weasley possibly contribute to this mission. She was a decent witch and she got average marks in her classes. Okay, so she could do a wicked bat bogey hex, and she was a damn fine Keeper, but how was that going to help Harry?  
"Ginny?" a voice said behind her.  
"I'm scared mama," she whispered. Molly came forward and wrapped Ginny in a warm hug.  
"I know, sweetie," Molly said. "But there is a reason for everything darling. If the powers of be chose you they must have had a reason"  
"Why?" Ginny said. "Why would they choose me? What do I possibly have to offer"  
"Your love," Molly said.  
"How is my love gonna save Harry"  
"Don't ever estimate the power of love my dear. It's the strongest power there is. You remember before your father got the job at the ministry when we were so poor that we almost lost the house"  
"Mm hmm," Ginny murmured. It had been such a horrible time. She'd only been five at the time but she remembered it like it was yesterday They'd barely had enough food, there'd hardly ever been enough heat, they were on the brink of being on the street. The day her father had been offered a job at the ministry her mother had sobbed with joy.  
"We didn't have anything," her mother said. "Except each other. And that was enough. That house may have been rundown, and maybe it hardly ever had heat, but there's always been love under that roof. That's what made me believe that no matter how bad things were, we would always get through it. Look at you." Her mother held her at arms length.  
"My god, where have the years gone. It seems like only yesterday you were a little girl playing with dolls and now you're a young lady. It happened so fast. I'll never stop seeing you as my baby girl I'm afraid, but I am so proud of the woman you are becoming. Do what you must and come back to us safely"  
"I will Mama," Ginny whispered hugging her mother.

Oliver watched from the library window as Lucy practiced with her newly prepared wand. Tonks gave her instruction as the Weasley boys acted as targets. Oliver winced as she failed to reflect one of Charlie's jinxes. He hated this. When they'd chosen disks he'd been praying so hard that someone other than her. Anyone else. He didn't want anything to happen to Ginny or Sirius either, but Lucy was the one he truly feared for. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He'd bought it in Italy almost a month ago. Silver set with three circular diamonds. He'd described Lucy to the jeweler and with a wave of the old man's wand it had appeared. The moment he saw it he knew that it was perfect. Elegant without being gaudy. The band was small and he knew it would be a perfect fit for Lucy's slender delicate finger. He'd planned to give it to her this trip, but he just hadn't found the right moment. Now all this was happening. He hated being so helpless when the woman he loved was going into who knew what kind of danger. When that bludger had destroyed his sight he thought that his life was over. He'd been in the deepest state of depression until he'd recieved Dumbledore's letter offering him a position teaching flying at Hogwarts. At first he'd wanted to refuse. It would be just too hard to watch his old team play the game he loved so much and would never play again. But his parents had insisted. To refuse Albus Dumbledore would be a terrible insult. So he'd grudgingly taken the post. His spirits had soared when Dumbledore had told him upon his arrival that Emily Dashall the well known potions expert would be teaching there also and that he had asked her to assist him with his sight. Oliver had never been so happy when he found out that there was a chance to play Quidditch again. He'd been shocked when he met her. He'd expected an elderly witch like Professor McGonagall and instead had looked on the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his entire life. His heart had shot straight to his stomach the instant he'd laid eyes on her. He'd shaken his initial feelings off as a simple infatuation at first. She was there to help him after all. She'd been quite clear when she told him that what they were attempting had never been done before and it would probably take them more than one attempt. But he'd seen the determination in her eyes. That was what had made him fall in love with her. No matter how many times they failed, she would not give up. He had been afraid to tell her how he felt. After all she was an accomplished self taught witch and he was nothing more than a half blind flying instructor. He'd been in the library one day and he'd found her sitting at a table reading a small brown book. She'd had tears in her eyes. He gone over to her to try and comfort her. He'd seen the passage she was reading. The woman whose diary it had belonged to spoke of being pregnant with Voldemort's child. When Lucy realized he was there she'd been so startled that she'd dropped the book. He'd picked it up and seen the name of Harry's mother written on the front cover. She'd been so frightened when he asked her about it. He'd been shocked when she'd confessed that she was the child that was concieved when Voldemort raped Lily Evans. The whole story of her life in the orphanage, discovery of her mother's name, being taught by Henry Dashall. She'd begged him not to tell anyone, assuring him that she meant no harm to Harry or anyone in the school. He'd assured her that her secret was safe with him. Then he had kissed her. He was certain that she was going to slap him but she had only stared at him in wonder. She couldn't believe that he could love her after what he had just found out about her past. He told her that he didn't care about her past, and it was as true today as it had been then. When she'd told him that she loved him as well he thought he would die from the happiness. He'd been reluctant to leave her to return to Quidditch, but she would hear nothing of his keeping his job at Hogwarts to be with her. Being away from her it became more and more clear that he wanted to marry her. Whenever he woke up at Grimmauld Place with her in his arms he knew that he wanted her there permanently. This last month away from her had clinched it for him. Lucy was the only girl he would ever love. If he lost her there would be nothing left for him in this world.  
"It is a beautiful ring," a voice said behind him. Oliver jumped about twelve feet.  
"Sirius," he said placing a hand over his heart to make sure it was still beating. "How long have you been standing there"  
"Long enough," the man said coming over to the window. Together they looked out the window. "Looks like she's got her old flare back again," Sirius said.  
"If I only I could be sure it would do any good," Oliver said. "You don't know what you'll be facing"  
"I will let no harm come to her if I can possibly prevent it, Oliver. I promise." "I know you are a good man Sirius, but I know Lucy. If it comes down to saving herself and saving Harry I know which one she'll choose"  
"Would you have her not go"  
"I could no more ask that of her than she could ask me to stop playing Quidditch. This is who she is. Who I'm in love with"  
"So certain of that are you?" Sirius asked. "You've been together for how many months"  
"Nearly seven now"  
"Less than seven months and you know that you want to spend the rest of your life with her"  
"It is the only thing I am absolutely certain of. I know you think of Lucy as your daughter Sirius, but she is a grown woman. She's had a very difficult life and living here hasn't made it any easier for her"  
"Why?" Sirius asked. "Why isn't she happy here? I know you know Oliver." Oliver sighed. He'd said too much. But Sirius had the right to know, especially considering what they were about to go into.  
"She doesn't like it when you compare her to her mother. I know you mean it as a compliment but it makes her feel as though she has to compete with a ghost. A battle she's been losing because of Kreacher. She's not Lily, Sirius"  
"I never expected her to be Lily," Sirius said. Remus was right. His constantly comparing Lucy to her mother had made Lucy feel bad. Why hadn't he seen it.  
"She didn't just move in here because of Harry, Sirius. She cares for you as well. But she wants to be loved for who she is, not because of who her mother was"  
"It seems I have lot to make up for," Sirius said. "I only hope I will have the chance when this is all over"  
"I wish I had given this to her sooner," Oliver said. "Now who knows if I will ever have the chance"  
"You still have time. We will not depart for another few hours"  
"I can't give this to her now. She needs to concentrate on what has to be done"  
"It's up to you Oliver. But if I were you I would give it to her right away. You never know how much time you have left"  
"So I take it I have your blessing?" Oliver asked.  
"Do you need my blessing"  
"No," Oliver said. "But I should like to have it all the same"  
"You have my blessing Oliver. I know that I have not treated you with the utmost kindness in the past. But I do believe Lucy would be a fool not to accept"  
"So you think she'll say yes?" Oliver said.  
"If I know one thing about Lucy it's that she's not a fool." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Preparing for Battle 

She ran several feet, turned and fired a stunning spell at Charlie then ducked as Fred sent a hex at her. She rolled over onto her feet and caught George as he leapt out from behind a tree.  
"Good!" Tonks yelled. "That was perfect, Lucy. Let's take a break." Lucy accepted a hand up from Bill and ran a hand over her sweaty brow. Tonks had explained to her what Kreacher had been doing for the last few weeks. However, the news that her apparent power outage was not her fault had not lifted her spirits as her friend had thought it would. But having her wand work again did make her feel better. "You're pretty good when you've got a working wand," Tonks said to her. Lucy nodded and ran her fingers over her wand.  
"This could all be pointless you know," she said. "We don't even know if wands will have any effect where we're going. But I guess it's better to be prepared"  
"Think positive, Lucy," Tonks told her. Lucy nodded and tried to smile. She looked up as she saw Oliver coming across the lawn. She'd been avoiding him since the selection. She'd been putting up a brave front, but she knew he would see right through her.  
"May I have a word?" he said to her. She nodded. He took her hand and led her into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. He closed the door behind them and turned to her.  
"How are you?" he asked her. She was tempted to tell him she was fine but she knew he wouldn't beleive her.  
"I'm terrified," she said sitting down on the bed. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"You'll be fine," he said stroking her hair.  
"What if I fail? It's not just my life at risk here Oliver. You know that I'm not afraid to die. But what if I make some mistake that costs Harry his soul? Not to mention Sirius and Ginny. What if they get killed?"  
"Lucy look at me," Oliver commanded. She turned and stared into his eyes. They were so deep she thought she might drown in them.  
"You will not fail. You are the cleverest, strongest, witch I've ever known. If there's one thing I'm certain of it's your determination. I know that you will come out of this alive and bring Harry with you."  
"I wish I could be as certain," she whispered. It made her feel better that Oliver had so much confidence in her, but she could not shake off the feeling of doom that had lodged itself in her stomach.  
"You want to know how certain I am that all this is gonna be all right?" he asked her. Lucy's mouth dropped open as Oliver pulled a diamond ring from his pocket. He slid off the bed and knelt down on one knee.  
"I love you Lucy Evans. Will you make me the happiest man on earth, by allowing me the priviledge of being your husband?" Lucy was crying to hard to speak. She leaned down and kissed him.  
"Oliver," she said when she was able. "I would be honored to be your wife." Oliver grinned and grabbed her in a long searing kiss. She pulled away only long enough to let him slide the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.  
"We'll get through this Lucy," Oliver said. "I'll be waiting for you when you come back." Lucy felt all her fear melt away as he looked at her. In this moment, in this place she knew exactly what she wanted.  
"How long till Dumbledore gets back?" she asked.  
"About an hour," Oliver said. "Why?" She gave him a meaningful look. Oliver's eyes widened.  
"Lucy," he said slowly. "Are you sure?"  
"I've never been more certain of anything." Oliver wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. As Oliver lowered her onto the bed she pointed her wand at the door.  
"Silencio," she said.

An hour later all, with the exception of Lucy and Oliver were gathered in the parlor. Dumbledore apparated into the room followed by McGonagall, Arthur and Snape.  
"Are we all here?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Lucy and Oliver are missing," Fred said. A pounding of feet was heard from above and Lucy and Oliver rushed into the parlor.  
"Sorry," Lucy said breathlessly. "We uh, lost track of time." Tonks shot her a small knowing grin. Her best friend had not failed to notice Lucy's rumpled hair and Oliver's wrinkled clothing.  
"Well then," Dumbledore said. "Shall we?" They moved into the larger front parlor. Sirius brought Harry's body down from his bedroom and placed it on a small table in the center of the room. Dumbledore pulled three talismans from his sleeve.  
"These talismans will keep you connected to this world so you do not become stuck there. Do not lose them." He placed the three talismans around Sirius's, Lucy's and Ginny's neck.  
"If the three selected would all stand in a circle around Harry and join hands." Lucy stood at Harry's head with her right hand in Ginny's left and her left in Sirius's right. She turned to look at Sirius as her ran his thumb over her engagement ring.  
"I knew that boy was smarter than he looked," Sirius said in a voice meant for her alone. She gave him a small smile. To her right she could feel Ginny's hand shaking. She looked at the younger girl and gave her hand a squeeze.  
"It will be all right, Ginny. The important thing is you're not alone"  
"Absolutely," Sirius said taking Ginny's other hand. "We're all in this together." Ginny tried to smile.  
"Now," Dumbledore said. "Each of the selected will need two people to stand at their shoulders." Ron and Molly stood behind Ginny, Oliver and Tonks stood behind Lucy and Remus and Bill stood behind Sirius.  
"Is there anything we can do, Headmaster?" Hermione said, speaking for herself, Fred, George and Charlie.  
"There is indeed Hermione," Dumbledore said. He handed each of them a bowl of orange powder.  
"Now Minerva if you will stand at the south point, Arthur at the east, Severus at the west, and I shall take the north. Hermione if you will stand to my left, Charlie to the left of your father, Fred to the left of Professor McGonagall, and George to the left of Professor Snape. Once the incantion is recited you will need to toss the contents of your bowls to the center of the circle. Is everyone ready?" There was a murmur of affirmatives. "Let us begin." Dumbledore, McGonagall, Arthur and Snape pulled out their wands and held them high pointed toward the center of the circle. Lucy stared down at her brother.  
"Hold on Harry," she thought. "We're coming"  
"Aflame, dendum, noot, kalima, Aflame, dendum, noot, kalima, Aflame, dendum, noot, kalima, Aflame, dendum, noot KALIMA!" As they spoke the final words a gold light shot from each wand and connected to the others at the center of the circle. Charlie, Hermione and the twins flung the powder in their bowls toward the point where the wands connected. The powder touched the light and Lucy felt as though her stomach was being ripped out. Her screams mixed in with Ginny's and Sirius's and then she felt nothing at all.  
Oliver's blood went cold as the three of them screamed. Then suddenly the screaming ceased and Lucy's body crumpled. He and Tonks grabbed her arms and slowly lowered her to the floor. He saw Molly and Ron do the same for Ginny and Bill and Remus for Sirius. Dumbledore quickly examined the three of them.  
"Did it work?" Molly said anxiously. "Are they in limbo"  
"They are," Dumbledore said. "They must rely on themselves and each other now"  
"So now we just wait?" Oliver asked helplessly. He knew she was not dead but Lucy's skin was so cold.  
"Yes Oliver," Dumbledore said. "Now we wait."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Limbo 

Ginny opened her eyes slowly. The first sensation she was aware of was the rough stone beneath her cheek. She carefully pushed herself to her feet. Her hand grasped for the talisman around her neck. Dumbledore had said that she must not lose it. She sighed with relief She had a bad feeling about this. All around her was darkness. Darkness, and rocks for miles. She looked around her and realized she was alone. A cold stab of fear shot straight to her heart. Where were Lucy and Sirius? She'd been holding on to both thier hands in the parlor. How had they gotten separated. She couldn't do this without them. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. She was scared. How was she supposed to find Harry without Lucy and Sirius? A loud clap of thunder made her heart leap into her throat. "SIRIUS!" she yelled. "LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU!" She screamed as a bolt of lightning struck very close to her. She ran a fast as she could.  
"Sirus! Lucy!" she yelled as she ran.  
"Ginny!" a hoarse male voice yelled. Ginny let out a huge sigh of relief as she saw Sirius running toward her. She ran to him and grabbed him in a bone crushing hug.  
"Oh God, Sirius!" she bit back a sob. She knew she was acting like a little girl but at the moment she didn't care.  
"I was so scared. I was all alone and this place is so awful..." she whispered. Sirius rubbed a comforting hand over her back.  
"I know, Ginny," he said. "Everything's going to be all right"  
"Where's Lucy?" Ginny said. Sirius looked around.  
"I don't know," he said. "We have to find her before we can find Harry." Ginny slipped her hand into Sirius's. Sirius Black might be one of the most frightening men she'd ever met but right now, she was glad he was with her. They made their way over the rocks, carefully weaving their way around around several fast flowing rivers of lava.  
"I see what Dumbledore meant by personal hell," Sirius said as he helped Ginny down a particularly steep hill.  
"Lucy's out there somewhere by herself," Ginny said deeply worried about the older girl.  
"Lucy!" Sirius yelled. "Lucy if you can hear us, give us a sign."  
"Oh please, god let her be all right," Ginny thought. They walked on for a long time calling Lucy's name. The wind was blowing harder and it was hard to keep her feet.  
"Sirius," Ginny whimpered. "What if something's happened to her"  
"It's going to be all right, Ginny," Sirius said, but he didn't sound that confident.  
"Sirius!" Ginny gasped as her heart froze. There in front of them lying flat on her back, her legs at odd angles, blood dripping from her nose and mouth was Lucy.  
"No!" Ginny screamed burying her face in Sirius's shoulder. Sirius felt as though his guts were being ripped out.  
"Oh God no!" his mind screamed. "No please no. Not both of them. NO!" He sank to his knees taking Ginny with him.  
"Oh God Lily, forgive me. I failed them"  
"RIDDIKULUS!" an unseen voice yelled. Sirius could scarcely believe what he was seeing. Lucy, her sweater torn, her hair rumpled, a small bruise forming on her forehead, yet very much alive stood with her wand out while the crumpled corpse disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
"Lucy!" Ginny yelled running to the other girl. Sirius watched in relief as the two girls embraced.  
"What was that?" Ginny said shooting a glance at the spot where "Lucy" had been lying.  
"Boggart," Lucy said in disgust. "I came across two of them before I found you guys. The first one looked like you," she glanced at Sirius. "You were dead," she trembled as she said it. "At first I thought...but then it changed and turned into Ron. Also dead. That's when I knew what it was." Sirius felt so foolish. A boggart. He'd been fooled by a stupid boggart.  
"That doesn't make any sense," Ginny said. "Why would a boggart appear to us as you. I don't want you to die but that isn't what I fear most." Sirius could have said it was what he feared most, but he remained silent.  
"It wasn't showing you what you fear most," Lucy said. "It was showing you what Harry fears most. The second boggart I came across was you Ginny, and it changed into Hermione. Losing us, his family and friends, is Harry's greatest fear."  
"It makes sense," Sirius said. "If Harry's trapped in his own personal hell, it makes sense that we would be going up against his worst fears"  
"Considering the nightmares that Harry has in his subconscious," Lucy said. "I'd say these boggarts are just the beginning." None of them were able to speak for a moment, each of them too lost in thier own memories of the nightmares Harry had come up against in his life.  
"Well, we have no choice but to go on," Sirius said. Lucy and Ginny nodded.

Back at Grimmauld place the rest of the group milled around the house. Harry's body still lay on the table. Ginny, Lucy, and Sirius lay on their sides surrounding Harry. Oliver held Lucy's hand unwilling to leave her side. He gently ran his thumb over the ring on her left ring finger.  
"Please let her be all right," he whispered. He looked up at the hand on his shoulder.  
"Oliver," Remus said. "Come have something to eat. There's nothing you can do for Lucy right now"  
"I know that," Oliver said. "I just can't leave her"  
"It's going to be all right, Oliver." Remus said. "Lucy is a very capable witch"  
"In this world. In limbo who knows what she'll be able to do"  
"She's not alone Oliver. Sirius and Ginny are with her. They'll look out for each other. That's what you do for your friends and your family." Oliver nodded. He looked down at Lucy's face. She looked peaceful as though she were only sleeping. Suddenly a tear appeared in her sweater and a bruise started to form on her head.  
"Remus!" Oliver cried.  
"I see it," Remus said getting to his feet. "Albus!" he called. Dumbledore hurried into the room followed by McGonagall.  
"Look at her," Oliver said. "What's happening to her?" Dumbledore knelt down and quickly examined Lucy.  
"She is all right. A minor bruise only"  
"But why do we see it?" Remus said. "It is only her physical body that we have here. How can injuries sustained in limbo appear here"  
"Their souls are separated from their bodies, but the two worlds are still connected through the talismans"  
"So any injuries they recieve in limbo, will affect thier physical bodies here?" McGonagall asked.  
"I am afraid so," Dumbledore said. "I admit this is something I failed to realize"  
"So if they are killed in limbo," Oliver said, his fist clenching, "they'll die here"  
"You must not think that Oliver," Remus said squeezing the younger man's shoulder.  
"We have no way to warn them," Oliver said.  
"Calm down," Dumbledore said. "We must not panic. I must inform Arthur and Molly of this, they will need to know. All we can do is hope for the best." Oliver squeezed Lucy's hand hard.  
"If you can feel this," Oliver said. "Know that I'm right there with you. Know that I love you. You stay alive do you hear me. You stay alive." He leaned down and kissed her lips.  
"Hang in there love."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Battling a Basilisk 

They continued on with no sign of Harry anywhere. They came across several more boggarts all of which appeared as people whom Harry cared about, dead. The fact that they knew they were dealing with boggarts did nothing to make the experience less unpleasant. Ginny stayed close to her companions, not wanting to be separated from them again. She'd never been so frightened in her life as when she'd found herself alone in this awful place. Seeing that boggart in the form of a mangled broken Lucy had truly brought home the nightmares that she would be facing. Loosing his sister, and godfather, and best friend, may be what Harry feared the most but there were much more terrifying things in Harry's past. Her heart thudded against her chest as she recalled her first year at Hogwarts. A simple diary, but one that wielded a terrible power. In her nightmares she heard the voice of Tom Riddle. The power he had over her was horrifying. The way he played with her mind was like a kind of mental rape. She had never told anyone about the nightmares. She could not tell her parents or her brothers. Her mother would make her start taking dreamless sleeping potions again, just as she had when Ginny had first come home after her ordeal. She hated those things. They made her feel as though she were not in control of her mind. She hated that feeling. It was almost as bad as when Riddle had her under his spell. Not even Harry knew the full extent of what Riddle had done to her. With so many burdens, she could not add hers to the weight of his. She glanced down at her hands and saw that they were trembling. She clenched them into fists lest her companions see them. She started as she felt an arm go around her shoulders. Lucy smiled at her.  
"It's all right to be scared, Ginny," Lucy told her softly. "Sirius and I are scared as well"  
"I'm just so worried about Harry," Ginny lied shamefully. "If it's this hard on us what must he be going through."  
"We'll find him Ginny," the older girl squeezed her shoulder. Ginny squeezed her hand.  
"I love him so much, Lucy," she whimpered.  
"I know," Lucy said. Lucy suddenly stopped and looked down at her left hand.  
"What's wrong?" Ginny said. Lucy suddenly looked far away and lifted a hand to her lips.  
"Lucy?" Ginny said looking hard at her. "What is it"  
"I just felt as though someone were...but that's not possible. I must have imagined it."  
"What keeps you, ladies?" Sirius called from the front. They quickened their pace in order to catch up.

"What do you mean connected?" Molly snapped. "What exactly does that mean"  
"It means Molly, that any injury sustained in limbo will effect their physical forms here"  
"Oh god," Molly said clasping her hands to her mouth.  
"You've got to bring them back," Fred demanded of Dumbledore. "I cannot," Dumbledore said. "They must complete their task. They must find Harry"  
"What if they get killed before they even find Harry?" George snapped.  
"We knew there was a risk when we started this," Remus said.  
"That's easy for you to say," Bill growled at Remus, "It's not your sister whose life is at risk." Remus glared at him but did not speak. Tonks, however, was not so reserved.  
"You think you're the only one with someone to lose?" she snapped at her boyfriend. "That's my best friend, and that's my cousin. And for heavens sake, Lucy's Oliver's fiancee! You don't see him squaring off at Dumbledore"  
"No, he's sitting in there moaning and weeping over her souless body"  
"That's enough!" Arthur shouted. "Now this bickering is pointless. Ginny, and Sirius, and Lucy are in limbo and we cannot bring them back until they find Harry. We just have to hope for the best. No matter how hard that may be." They all looked guiltily at each other.  
"Sorry Remus," Bill said. "I know that Sirius is like a brother to you"  
"No need to apologize Bill," Remus said. "We're all worried"  
"ALBUS!" Oliver shouted. He came running in from the other room. "Come quickly, they're in trouble." They all hurried into the parlor.

Lucy's stomach was crawling. She felt as though she were being watched. She held tightly to Ginny's hand. Keep calm, she scolded herself. No need to frighten Ginny anymore than she already was. She didn't know what that feeling she'd felt before was. It felt as though she were being kissed. But that just wasn't possible, was it? They scaled down a rocky cliff, Sirius taking the lead, Ginny in the middle and Lucy bringing up the rear. There was a cave ahead of them. "Should we check it out?" Ginny asked.  
"Harry could be in there," Sirius said. "What do you think Lucy?" Lucy had a bad feeling about the cave. Every vibe she got from it reeked of evil. But if Harry was in there they had to go in.  
"Let's check it out," she said. "Lumos." Keeping thier wands out in front of them they slowly entered the cave. Lucy's heart was in her throat. She knew that Harry was not here almost immediately. But something else was here. They came out of a dark tunnel into a smaller cave. In the middle of the cave was a large pool.  
"What's this doing here?" Sirius wondered aloud. Lucy's heart froze as she heard a voice inside her head.  
"KILL! KILL! FEAST ON THEIR BONES!"  
"Get out of here!" Lucy yelled a moment too late. Ginny screamed as the enormous head of a Basilisk burst from the pool.  
"Run!" Sirius yelled. They all ran out of the cave. Lucy could feel the Basilisk behind her.  
"Don't look at it!" Ginny screamed. They all ducked behind a tall group of rocks and covered their eyes. The basilisk shot after them, swiping at them with its huge tail. Ginny screamed as she was flung through the air. She landed hard on the ground. She felt a sharp pain in her left arm and something bitter in her mouth. Tears filled her eyes as she spat a mouthful of blood out onto the rock. Sirius darted out from his hiding place and raced quickly away from the girls.  
"Hey!" he yelled at the basilisk. The Basilisk turned and went after Sirius. He leaped away as the Basilisk snapped it's fangs at him. He rolled down a shallow cliff, jarring his shoulder. He grabbed for his wand and pointed it at the snake.  
"Omniculus Inflamare!" The basilisk let out a shriek as it's eyes caught fire. The Basilisk swiped at him and sent him flying into a wall of stone. He put his hand to a gushing wound on his head. Lucy ran from her hiding place and hurried toward Ginny. The younger girl was injured badly. She was bleeding from the mouth and her arm hung at an odd angle.  
"Ginny," she willed her to wake up. Pain filled her head as she heard the basilisk's shriek.  
"Lucy," Ginny whispered.  
"Ginny," Lucy cried in relief. "We have to get out of here"  
"Tell it to leave us alone," Ginny said.  
"What are you talking about?" Lucy said trying to drag the wounded girl to her feet.  
"Tell the basilisk to leave us alone." Lucy was frightened. Ginny must have hit her head harder than she thought. There was no time to think for the basilisk had sniffed out her and Ginny. The snake was opening it's huge jaws preparing to devour them both.  
"LEAVE US ALONE!" Lucy shouted. To her utter astonishment the basilisk obeyed. It closed its mouth and slithered back several feet.  
"Now tell it to go back to the cave and stay there," Ginny groaned.  
"Ginny"  
"Just do it," Ginny said. She sounded so sure of herself that Lucy did what she said.  
"GO BACK TO THE CAVE AND STAY THERE!" she ordered the snake. The snake withdrew back into the cave. Lucy was astonished. The snake had obeyed her commands. "How?" she said out loud.  
"My god, Lucy," Sirius coming up to them.  
"Sirius," she gasped. "You're hurt"  
"I'll be all right," he said. "That was amazing"  
"How the hell did I do that?" Lucy said bewildered.  
"The same way Harry did," Ginny said getting carefully to her feet. "Parseltongue"  
"Your father had it," Sirius said. "So does Harry"  
"Okay," Lucy said holding up a hand. "Not to sound like a muggle but what the hell are you both talking about"  
"Parseltongue" Sirius said slowly. "Is the language of snakes. Some wizards, and its extremely rare can speak it. Voldemort, your father, was a parselmouth. The night he tried to kill Harry, he transferred some of his powers on to Harry. Unintentionally, of course. Apparently, you inherited the ability."  
"I was speaking a different language?"  
"Yes," Sirius said.  
"How did you know?" Lucy said to Ginny. "How did you know that I would be able to make the snake listen to me?" Ginny shrugged.  
"I didn't know for sure. But Voldemort was Salazar Slytherin's heir. The ability to speak parseltongue passed down that line. I just assumed you would have it as well"  
"It's a good thing you inherited something from your father," Sirius said. Lucy didn't know what to feel. The first time the less positive side of her heritance was rearing its head, had saved thier lives. But somehow even a life saving gift seemed tarnished when it came from her father.

They had watched in torment as blood gushed from Ginny's mouth and her arm snapped as though she'd been slammed against a brick wall and a bloody gash appeared on Sirius's head. Then, they all lay quiet.  
"They are all alive," Dumbledore said after examining them. They all sighed in relief.  
"Can they be healed?" Hermione asked. "I mean if we heal them here, will they feel it there"  
"Indeed they will," Dumbledore said. "Severus, I believe you will find the proper potions down in Lucy's lab. Hermione if you will assist Professor Snape." Hermione nodded and followed Snape down to the cellar. They returned a few minutes later with the proper potions. Remus applied a lacerated skin potion to Sirius's head. Molly held Ginny up while Tonks poured the bone mending potion down the girl's throat. After about half an hour, they all looked once again as though in peaceful slumber.  
"Wonder what did all this to 'em." Ron said.  
"I'm sure they'll tell us all about it when they get back with Harry," Hermione said confidently.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Ginny vs. Riddle. 

Warning: Adult content in this chapter

After their battled with the basilisk they decided to take a much needed rest. Lucy sat on a rock with Ginny's head in her lap. Miraculously, the younger girl's injuries seemed to have healed themselves. Sirius thought that perhaps because they were not really in their physical bodies their injuries could not really sustain themselves. Lucy had another idea but she kept it to herself. If no injury could be sustained then why hadn't the bruises on her head and back healed? No, someone on the outside was looking out for them. She lifted her hand to the talisman around her neck. Dumbledore had said that they would keep them connected to the living world. Did that mean that injuries they sustained in limbo were affecting their physical bodies in the parlor of Grimmauld Place. She twisted the ring on her finger and thought about Oliver. Her face grew warm as she thought of their earlier lovemaking. It had been nothing short of miraculous. She had never felt so loved, or connected with someone else. She closed her eyes and reached into her mind for the memories of his hands touching her, his lips on her flesh, the heat that had poured from her as he used his hands and lips to bring her to the height of pleasure before entering her. She had been just as tickled by the sounds Oliver had made when she went down on him. God, what Oliver must be feeling right now.  
"I know you're there," she whispered running her fingers over her lips.  
"I can feel you." Ginny looked up at her with her big hazel eyes.  
"How you doing honey?" The older girl asked her.  
"All right for now," she said. "I haven't seen him yet. I thought for sure when the basilisk...but I haven't seen him"  
"Who? Harry?"  
"Tom," Ginny whispered.  
"Tom Riddle?" Lucy asked, things becoming a little clearer.  
"You heard someone giving the snake an order, right"  
"Yes," Lucy said biting her lip. "Telling it to kill us"  
"I thought that it had to be Riddle giving the command. I expected him to come out of the caves, but he didn't. That means he's still out there"  
"It's going to be all right Ginny," Lucy said squeezing the girl's shoulder.  
"I don't want to face him," Ginny murmured. "I don't know..."  
"I won't let him hurt you Ginny," Lucy said strongly. "You will not have to face him alone"  
"When those dementors attacked Harry and I last year I heard his voice. In my head. Taunting me."  
"He can't hurt you unless you let him, Ginny. Tom Riddle is nothing but a memory."  
"It must be strange for you to ta  
lk about him in the third person," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Hmmm?"  
"Your father," Ginny said. Lucy shifted uncomfortably. She'd been trying not to think about her father. Ever since discovering that she was a Parselmouth she'd begun to doubt herself. As hard as it was on her to be compared to her mother, having evidence of her father thrown in her face was like a knife in her gut.  
"I guess I've only ever heard of him as Voldemort. I don't think of Tom Riddle and Voldemort as the same person"  
"I guess I don't either," Ginny said. "Not really. It isn't the Voldemort that killed your mum and Harry's dad, or all those other horrible things that I see in my dreams, it's Tom." Lucy didn't say anything. Tom Riddle and Voldemort may be different in their memories, but they were still the same person, and Harry had nightmarish experiences with both. Ginny wasn't the only one who was going to be forced to face her inner demons on the track to finding Harry.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Remus had finally pulled Oliver away from Lucy's side and forced him to get some rest. Like he had so many times in the past he snuck out of the guest room and went to Lucy's room. Sleeping in her bed wasn't the same without her beside him. Had it only been a few hours since they'd made love in this bed? After a few minutes the dreamless sleep potion that Remus had made him take (Remus apparently knew the difference between dreamless sleep and skin cleansing potions) took effect and he was fast asleep. He woke up a half hour later feeling completely refreshed. He went into his own room and changed out of his rumpled clothes and into a fresh shirt and pair of trousers. "Arrrgh!" he shouted as Percy Weasley suddenly appeared directly in front of him.  
"Shit Percy!" Oliver cried. "You nearly gave me heart attack. What the blazes are you doing here?"  
"Running for my life!" Percy declared. It was then that Oliver noticed the cut on Percy's cheek, singed robes, and terrified expression.  
"Good God Percy, what's happened to you?"  
"No time," Percy said panting. "Where is Dumbledore? I must speak to him immediately." The two men went downstairs to the parlor where everyone was congregated.  
"Percy!" Molly cried running to her son. "My god what's happened to you?"  
"Death Eaters," Percy said. "More than fifty of them. They attacked the ministry." A shudder of fear went through the room.  
"They freed Bellatrix Lestrange after killing four ministry members. There was a huge battle, we got a few of them but we were outnumbered. At least thirty ministry members were killed I don't know how many more were injured. I barely got away." Tonks and Arthur were immediately on their feet, for both of them worked for the ministry and had friends there.  
"Who Percy?" Arthur demanded.  
"Dawlish, Umbridge, Shacklebolt"  
"Not Kingsley," Tonks wailed.  
"I'm afraid so," Percy said mournfully, "Goyle got him with the killing curse"  
"What about Fudge?" Dumbledore asked. "Did he survive?"  
"I don't know," Percy said helplessy. "He was put under the Cruciatus curse when I apparated out"  
"Wait," Hermione said, "If they have Bellatrix that means that they can get in here. They're coming after Harry!"  
"They can't come here now!" Molly shouted geusturing wildly to Harry's, Ginny's, Sirius's and Lucy's bodies on the floor. "Look at them they're defenseless"  
"We must be prepared," Dumbledore stated firmly. "We shall let no harm come to Harry or the others. If the death eaters come here we must be ready for them." Everyone nodded and pulled out their wands.  
"We must get to the safest part of the house," Dumbledore said. "Lucy's lab," Tonks said. "There's enough potions down there to take out an army"  
"Very good," Dumbledore said. "Bring their bodies and be careful that you do not lose their talismans." Remus picked up Harry, Oliver picked up Lucy, Arthur picked up Ginny and Bill and Charlie supported Sirius between them and they all went down to the cellar. They laid them out in the farthest corner from the stairs on some faded rugs once again, with Harry in the middle and the others forming a triquatra around him. Snape and Hermione grabbed every defensive and offensive potion on Lucy's table. They formed a guard in front of the bodies. Oliver and Molly stood at the very back with Hermione next to Oliver and Snape next to Molly. Ron stood on Hermione's other side and Percy on Snape's other side. In front of them were Bill, Charlie, Fred George and Tonks. In the very front was Dumbledore, Remus, McGonagall and Arthur all had their wands drawn and ready. If the Death Eater wanted Harry they would have to go through them first.

They journeyed on and the rocks turned into a forest. "Does this remind you of anything?" Sirius said.  
"The Forbidden Forest," Ginny said. Lucy gave her an odd look.  
"Parvati Patil bet me a box of chocolate frogs I wouldn't go in, second year. I won." Lucy shook her head. "As your teacher, I can tell you that if you were caught you could have been expelled"  
"But as my friend?" Ginny said with a guilty smile. "Way to go," Lucy said shaking her head. Ginny grinned. All of a sudden Ginny was alone. Lucy and Sirius had disappeared and she was no longer surrounded by trees. She was in a clearing, the forest behind her. How had she gotten here? A cold shiver went up her spine.  
"Sirius!" she screamed. "Lucy"  
"They can't help you now, Ginny," a silky, sinister voice said behind her. The same voice that had haunted her for nearly three years now.  
"Riddle," she cursed.

Sirius and Lucy looked around them in astonishment. Ginny had dissapeared into thin air.  
"Where could she have gone?" Lucy cried twirling around hoping but not expecting to find Ginny behind her. "She disappeared"  
"We have to find her," Lucy said running off.  
"Lucy!" Sirius yelled running after her. "Let's not all get separated." They ran through the trees heedless of the branches that ripped their clothes and scratched thier faces. They came to a clearing and saw Ginny standing several yards away. She was yelling their names into the distance. "Ginny!" Lucy yelled running toward the younger girl. She was nearly to her when she slammed into an invisible barrier.  
"Ginny!" she yelled slamming her hands against the barrier.  
"I don't think she can see us, or hear us," Sirius said running his hands along the barrier. "Sirius!" Ginny yelled. "Lucy"  
"Ginny we're here!" Lucy yelled. "We're right here Ginny!" Lucy's eyes widened as a tall boy of about sixteen years with black hair and frighteningly black eyes suddenly appeared.  
"They can't help you now Ginny," the boy said. Lucy's heart was racing as she stared at the boy. There was no doubt in her mind who it could be.  
"Who is that?" Sirius wondered aloud.  
"Tom Riddle," Lucy hissed. "Ginny's greatest fear. Oh my God, Sirius she's all alone"  
"Whatever's making all this happen is separating us from her. It wants her to face this alone."

"Have you missed me Ginny?" Riddle asked smoothly as he moved closer to her. Every voice in her head was telling her to run away but she couldn't. She was frozen to the ground. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. Her hand shook as she pointed it at him.  
"Must it be like this, Ginny?" Riddle was moving in on her, very slowly like the snakes he conversed with. Like a snake he pounced on her and spun her to him her back pressed against his chest. She trembled as his ice cold fingers trailed down her cheek her wand slipping uselessly from her fingers. "Don't you remember Ginny?" he whispered into her ear. "Don't you remember how you would pour your soul out to me? How you would tell me everything. You told me about your brothers, how they were so overprotective of you, and how you never thought you could live up to them. How hard it was being the only girl. How I was the only one you could talk to. Remember Ginny?"

"What is he doing to her?" Lucy cried pounding against the barrier.  
"I don't know," Sirius said desperately. He had pulled out his wand and tried to blast his way through the barrier but it was useless.  
"Leave her alone you bastard!" Lucy screamed. Ginny's face changed. Her chin lifted a bit and her eyes widened. "Oh my God, Sirius I think she can hear us. Ginny!"

She could hear her. Lucy was here. She was close.  
'Ginny you can fight him. Don't be afraid!' Lucy didn't understand. It was easy for her to say don't be afraid. He was stroking her hair, his hot breath was against her neck. She gagged as his hand closed over her breast.  
"You remember Ginny," Riddle said as he slipped his hand inside her blouse. 'Fight him Ginny!' Sirius's voice. Sirius was here too. "When you told me how you thought Harry was the most wonderful boy, and you hoped he liked you too." That was the magic word that snapped something in Ginny's brain. She slowly turned Riddle's hands still on her, and looked at him. "Do you remember, Ginny?" he said.  
"I remember," she said and promptly slammed her knee into his groin. Riddle doubled over gasping in pain. Ginny drew back and punched him hard in the face. Riddle fell backwards and began to convulse until he burst into nothingness.

As Riddle vanished so did the barrier. "Ginny!" Lucy yelled dashing forward. Ginny ran to the older girl and threw her arms around her. Riddle was an illusion. Nothing but an illusion. Lucy was solid, Lucy was real. Ginny clung to her like a lifeline.  
"Oh God, Ginny," Lucy said holding her tightly. "Are you all right"  
"I'm fine," Ginny said. Lucy released her and held her face in her hands.  
"We could see you, but we couldn't get to you"  
"He wanted me alone," Ginny said. "So he could torment me with all those memories. But when he talked about Harry it brought me back. It grounded me. I remembered why I was here. For Harry"  
"And then you kneed him in the groin?" Sirius said incredulously. "That was rather Muggle wasn't it"  
"It may be Muggle but it'll put them down hard," Ginny said indignantly. Sirius grinned and Ginny realized what he'd been doing. He'd been teasing her, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled and laughed. Soon they were all laughing. They laughed until they were out of breath "We still have to find Harry," Ginny said, more determined now than ever before.  
"We better get moving."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The true strength

Lucy sat on a log watching Ginny from a far. The younger girl was definitely shaken by her ordeal, though she was dealing better than many would have. Harry would have been proud. She herself was not doing so well. Seeing the spirit of her father's sixteen year old self had given her the shakes. It seemed that even as a kid he had been dark and evil. What made a wizard so evil? "How is she doing?" Sirius asked sitting down next to her. Lucy sighed.  
"I'm afraid to take my eyes off her. I don't want to lose her again." Sirius nodded.  
"Understandable," Sirius said. They sat in silence for a few moments before Sirius picked up her hand and ran his thumb over her engagement ring. "Oliver has good taste in jewelry. And girlfriends." Lucy smiled weakly.  
"I wonder what he'll think about this new found talent I've got"  
"Parseltongue?" Sirius asked her.  
"You must be disappointed," Lucy said. Sirius was surprised.  
"Why would I be disappointed in you. Because you can talk to snakes"  
"Because it seems Lily wasn't the only parent I inherited something from. That maybe if I'd attended Hogwarts I would have been in Slytherin rather than Ravenclaw." Sirius sighed again.  
"I think there are some things you and I need to straighten out. Lucy I never expected you to be Lily. I never meant to give you the impression that you had to live up to some standard you think I've set"  
"It's not that I hate being told I'm like my mother. I know how much she was loved, and how wise and powerful she was. Being like her is a like a way of knowing her. But when I can't even get a simple potion to work I feel like I'm letting her down and you, and Harry. Now all of a sudden I find out that I have something in common with my father and it scares me"  
"Just because you have his blood in your veins does not mean you will turn out like he did"  
"No one knows this," she said. "But after I discovered who my father was, I searched through every book in the library on who Voldemort was. There are a lot of similarities between us. Muggle orphanage, gift for potions, need for independence, and now the ability to talk to snakes. How can I be sure"  
"Because there is one gift that you have that is completely beyond Voldemort's understanding"  
"Oh, and what's that?" Lucy said rolling her eyes.  
"Love," he said. "Lucy it was not your mother's skill with a wand or her ability to make potions that made her a great witch. It was her heart. That is what I see when I look at you. Her heart"  
"I don't understand"  
"When you were on the roof with your father, and he offered you power if you gave him Harry, why did you make the choice that you did"  
"I could never have let my father hurt Harry," Lucy said.  
"Why not?" Sirius asked. "What did you owe Harry? You could have been the most powerful witch the world has ever known"  
"Harry is my brother. I couldn't let him be killed"  
"But you had no problem letting your father be killed"  
"I didn't want him killed," Lucy said her voice shaking, "I gave him a chance to live"  
"That is how I know that you are nothing like your father," Sirius said. "Your father cared nothing for others, only himself. He craved power, and didn't care who he had to hurt to get it. You see Lucy it is not merely our abilities that define who we are. It is our choices. You chose to defy your father and save your brother, nearly at the cost of your own life. That is the exact same choice your mother would have made. And then when Harry's life was put in danger again you did not hesitate to put your own life on the line to save him. You have a good heart Lucy. I saw it the moment I met you and I see it whenever you and Harry tease each other, or when Oliver comes over, or when you teach Hermione different potions, or when Ginny comes over to talk about girly things I don't want to know about." Lucy grinnned. "It's not your talent that I admire and respect Lucy, and while I do see a lot of Lily in you I love you for who you are not who she was. You could have no powers at all and I would still love you." Lucy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her knees.  
"I haven't been very fair to you," Lucy said. "I think my own insecurities have made me a little sensitive. I think I owe you a second chance"  
"Once we find Harry, and get out of this dreadful place, we'll both give each other a second chance." Lucy smiled.  
"I'd like that." Ginny came running up to them at that point.  
"Come on," she said. "We've got to get moving." They stood up and started back on their journey. Though this quest was a long way from finished, Sirius had a feeling he'd accomplished a great task. He'd begun to heal the rift between himself and the young woman he loved as a daughter. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sirius versus the Dementors 

Oliver wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He was scared. Not nervous, not worried but down right scared. He'd never been in a battle before. The closest he'd ever come was last spring when he'd had to go against the dementors. It still chilled him to the bone to think of it. He'd just been out for a short stroll when he'd felt as though every happy feeling in his body were being ripped out of him. He'd recognized the feeling. It was the same one he'd felt the year before when dementors had nearly killed his seeker by causing him to fall off his broom. He'd come into the clearing and seen Lucy standing helpless against a swarm of dementors, Ginny's wand useless in her hand. If he lived a hundred years he would never know how he managed to summon the wolf shaped patronus when he'd never been able to in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
"Because the cost of failure in class would not have been the soul of the woman you love," he thought. He sucked his breath in hard. Lucy. For her he would brave whatever danger came. Going in he'd known that danger would be part of their life together. It was just part of being in love with the sister of the Boy Who Lived. She'd offered him a way out early, and he hadn't wanted it then nor did he want it now. Merlin, he'd been taken with her from the moment he met her...

-----Flashback-  
When he'd left these halls last year he never in a million years thought he'd be back. As a student he'd been passable but the only thing he ever really had any passion for was quidditch. That was why he now made his down to the dungeons where he used to have Potions with Snape. He could hardly believe that Dumbledore had actually given that old greasy haired hooked nosed spiderbat the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well at least Snape would be gone next year. NoDADA teacher had ever lasted more than one year. He didn't know much about Emily Dashall the new Potions teacher. She was most likely some old wrinkled woman with white hair and spectacles who would call him "sonny". But if she could heal his eye and get him back to playing Quidditch instead of refereeing students and teaching first years how to fly on brooms, he didn't much care what she was like. He pushed open the old door and stepped into the classroom. The room was deserted with the exception of a woman who stood over a cauldron with her back to him. "Excuse me," he said to her. She turned and looked at him. He felt as though he'd been hit by a bolt of lightning. She was slightly older than him, early twenties most likely. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun and several tendrils fell loose and curled around her face. She was dressed in muggle clothing, jeans and a red hooded sweater, the type that students wore on weekends and around the common room. Her eyes which were as dark as her hair stared at him quizically. "May I help you?" she asked. "I, uh, I was uh, Professor Dashall." Oliver you dunderhead, he snapped at himself.  
"Yes," she said. "That's me"  
"You're Professor Dashall?" he said incredulously. "But you're so...young!" The moment he said he felt like a fool, but she only laughed.  
"You must be Wood," she said. "Dumbledore told me about you"  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that"  
"Think nothing of it. You're not the first to say it. Have a seat." He pulled out a chair and sat down while she added a gold colored powder to the cauldron and gave it a few stirs. She brushed her hands off on her jeans and turned to him.  
"Needs to simmer," she said. She pulled out a chair and sat backwards in it. Oliver was dumbstruck by the whole thing. This was the famous witch responsible for the Felanam potion and at least ten other potions that had changed the shape of healing magical ailments? She looked more like a student than a professor. "So Oliver," she said. "Dumbledore's filled me in on the situation. I've also taken the liberty of looking at your charts and films from St. Mungo's. I'm sure they've told you that the damage to the nerves in your eye is extensive"  
"Yes, they've told me," Oliver said, "irreparable"  
"Well," Professor Dashall said. "I don't believe that is true." Oliver felt his hopes swell.  
"That is not to say that it will be an easy task. We're not going to fix your sight in a day. It will take time and a great deal of patience. However, as long as you're willing to bear with me and the time and care it will take, I will do what I can to fix your sight..."

End Flashback

He fell in love with her that day. Watching her eyes, the passion and drive at creating the potion that would fix his sight, he'd recognized it for it was the same look he go in his eye when he played Quidditch. At first he'd try to pass it off as a simple crush but the more time he spent with her the more he realized that it was so much more than a crush. The first time he'd kissed her, he'd felt it all the way to his toes. It was in that moment he knew that no matter what he would never leave her side. Above their heads they heard several pops as the Death Eaters apparated into the house. "Find HIM!" Lucius Malfoy's voice was heard.  
"Get ready!" Dumbledore whispered loudly. Oliver pulled out his wand and prepared to defend the woman he loved.

The vast wasteland they'd been traveling through quickly turned into a swamp. Their clothes stuck to their backs and mud soaked them to their ankles. They held tight to thier wands and to each other. After Ginny's run in with Tom Riddle, none of them was willing to take chances. Sirius was finding it harder and harder to keep calm. But he knew he had to, for the girls' sake. They were all on edge, trapped here in Harry's own personal hell. They were tired, scared, and they were no closer to finding Harry than they'd been an hour ago. They had to keep going. He couldn't bear the thought of his godson being trapped here for all eternity, facing his own nightmares hour after day after month after year. He gasped in horror as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His lungs felt like ice and he felt as though every positive emotion in him were being sucked out of his eyes. He knew what was coming and from the looks on their faces the girls knew too.  
"Dementors!" Ginny yelled.  
"Happy thoughts girls," Sirius yelled pulling out his wand. "Your happiest memory." Sirius thought of the day his name had been cleared and pointed his wand at the dementor that flew at him.  
"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled and sent a patronus shaped like a dog toward the dementor.  
"Expecto Patronum!" Lucy yelled a silver dove flying from her wand and sending the dementor that flew at her head speeding away.  
"Expecto Patronum!" Ginny screamed. The dementor that had drawn close to Ginny's face dashed away being chased by a cheetah. The more patronus they sent at them the more numerous the dementors became. Sirius continued to fight as Lucy was forced to her knees, her hands clamped over her ears and Ginny curled up into a fetal position and whimpered. "No," she moaned," no, Tom please." Sirius felt himself being forced down as the images of James and Lily's lifeless faces flew through his mind.  
"NO!" Sirius yelled. "I won't let you harm them! They are my children!" The memory of the day Harry and Lucy moved into Grimmauld Place fresh in his mind Sirius leaped to his feet.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" From Sirius's wand the form of a great golden stag shot forth. Sirius watched in awe as the Stag ran rampant driving every last dementor away.  
"Prongs," he whispered.  
"Harry's patronus," Lucy said from her position on her knees. "A stag"  
"It makes sense," Ginny said coming over to them slowly and wrapping her arms around Lucy. "We're in Harry's nightmare. Facing his demons. Makes sense that it would be his patronus we'd need to fight the dementors"  
"What were youthinking of," Lucy asked. "It may be important later." Sirius ran a hand through his hair.  
"The day you and Harry moved into Grimmauld Place. The happiest day of my life and apparently Harry's too." Lucy looked at him astonished. "I never knew that," she said.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy versus Voldemort

Lucy was on edge since the dementor attack. He was here, he had to be. Why hadn't he shown himself? They had stopped to rest and recover from the latest attack. Sirius and Ginny had fallen asleep almost immediately, but Lucy could not sleep. She stared at the sky, twisting her engagement ring around on her finger. She thought about Oliver, no doubt going out of his mind with worry for her right now. He'd been the thought in her mind when she attempted to fight the dementors. The first time he told her he loved her, the way he held her after she found out about her father, the feeling when he kissed her and touched her. He'd been the first to learn the truth about her heritage, and to love her in spite of it.

---Flashback-  
Scalding tears ran down her face as she re-read the passage in her mother's diary for the tenth time. So many years she'd longed to know the truth. Now she knew and it was tearing her up inside. Voldemort was her father. Her mother had been raped when she was a student here and gotten pregnant with her. She was the child of the most evil wizard in the history of magic. The wizard who was responsible for the deaths of so many witches and wizards including her mother and Harry's father. Merlin, she thought, it was her fault. Her father had killed Harry's parents, had tried to kill Harry because of her. "Professor Dashall," she jumped up and slammed the book shut. She turned and saw Oliver standing there. "Oliver," she said. "You startled me"  
"You've been crying," he said concern etched all over his face. She quickly wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe.  
"I'm fine," she said trying to brush past him. Oliver stepped into her path and gripped her shoulders.  
"Emily," he said gently touching her hair. She felt her insides melt at the simple caress. When Dumbledore had told her about Oliver and his problem, she had expected some brainless jock, not this sweet, caring man. When she'd come to Hogwarts looking for her answers falling in love was not in the plans. Oliver glanced down at the diary she gripped tightly in her hands.  
"What have you been reading that has made you so sad?" She pulled away hiding the book behind her.  
"It's nothing," she said. "I'm all right." Oliver could not know the truth about her. He would hate her if he knew the truth about her past. He was looking at her so gently, his dark eyes so deep and wondrous, she couldn't bear the thought of those eyes looking at her in hatred.  
"Emily," he said coming very close to her and cupping her face. "I care for you, deeply. Not just as a friend or as the woman who is going to fix my eye. I think you know that and I think that you feel the same for me. Am I wrong"  
"No," she said. "I do care for you Oliver"  
"Then won't you tell me what is wrong?" Lucy sighed. How she wanted to confide in him. But she couldn't bear it if he were to reject her. Still, he had the right to know. If he truly felt the same for her as she did for him, he had the right to know the truth. She took a deep breath and handed him the diary. Then as an afterthought opened it for him. Oliver took the dairy with a curious look. "Lily Evans," he read the name inside the book. "I know that name," he said. "She was Harry's mother," Lucy said turning away. "November twenty-second nineteen seventy-one." She stood staring out the library window as Oliver read the passages she'd been pouring over for so long. When he was finished she heard him close the book. Tears fell from her eyes as she turned to look at him. He was staring at her a mix of sadness and confusion.  
"Emily," he said. "You're..."  
"The child that was concieved as a result of the rape. I am Voldemort's heir." Oliver shook his head.  
"I don't understand any of this," he said. "All those books about you. Emily Dashall, the self taught witch from America. The witch who came up with all those potions"  
"Not entirely untrue. I did come up with those potions. Though technically I was born in England I lived in America till I was six in an orphanage. They told me my parents were dead. When I found out the truth about who my mother was, I left to find her. I used my powers to get to England. As for being self taught, again only partially true. Henry Dashall, the wizard who raised me, taught me until I was sixteen. After he died I taught myself"  
"Lily wrote in her diary that her daughter had her eyes. Lily Potter's eyes were green like Harry's." Lucy nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she knew from the stunned look on Oliver's face that the glamor Henry had placed on her had sucessfully been removed. She only hoped she'd be able to put it back on again, or the game would be up. "Merlin," Oliver said. "All this time," he said. Lucy choked back a sob. He hated her now.  
"You have to believe that I didn't know any of this until a few days ago when I read that diary. I didn't know who my mother was or why she gave me up or why they lied to me about her. I'm not here to harm anyone, especially not Harry. I just wanted to know who I am"  
"So that's why you took the teaching job when Dumbledore offered it to you," Oliver said. Lucy sighed. "I didn't expect to like teaching. But I do. Passing down my knowledge like Henry did with me, it's an amazing feeling and my students, with a few exceptions, are wonderful. Especially that Hermione Granger"  
"And the potion to fix my eye," he said softly.  
"I have every intention of fixing you sight, Oliver. I would have done that even if Dumbledore had not asked me to"  
"This is all just so unbelievable. I've known Potter since he was a first year. I can't believe I'm in love with his sister." Lucy gasped.  
"You love me?" He took her hands and lifted them to his mouth.  
"I do," he said kissing the back of each wrist. He drew her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I love you, Lucy." "Say it again," she said. "My name"  
"Lucy," he said kissing her cheek. "Lucy," he said again kissing her other cheek.  
"Lucy," he kissed her forehead.  
"Lucy," he kissed her nose.  
"Lucy," their lips met in a fiery kiss...

End Flashback

She glanced over at Sirius where he dozed against a tree. She'd been stunned when he'd revealed that his happiest memory was the day she moved in. When Harry had asked her to live at Grimmauld Place she'd been very hesitant. After living alone for so long she didn't know how living with her brother and godfather would feel. But it had been wonderful, at least until her powers had gone awry. For the first time in her life she had felt like she was part of something special. Now all of it was in danger of being destroyed because of her father. Even in death the man still had power over them. Running her fingers over her wand she made a decision. She was not going to wait for him to attack. Moving carefully so as not to disturb Ginny and Sirius she moved through the trees, further and further away from their campsite. The trees were dark and forbidding and she could feel the swampy earth soaking her sneakers. She shivered as the wind blew through her hair and a slimy branch clawed at her face. He was close. She could sense it. "Expelliarmus!" She shouted whirling around and firing at the dark lord who stood there. He easily deflected the jinx and laughed.  
"Did you honestly think I would be taken down by such a simple jinx?" Lucy glared at her father.  
"Why can't you stay dead like other wizards?" she asked sarcastically.  
"I shall never truly be gone," he sneered. "As long as the memory of me remains amongst my loyal followers"  
"Your followers failed," Lucy snapped. "A temporary set back," Voldemort said. "But they shall not give up. No, even as we speak they storm the manor while you and Potter's godfather and girlfriend are trapped here. They will not rest until I am restored to life"  
"It will never happen," Lucy said pointing her wand at him. Voldemort laughed.  
"My heir," he said sinisterly. "Why do you continue to support the side that will only lose in the end"  
"Funny," Lucy said. "My side doesn't seem to be lacking a leader at the moment"  
"Foolish child. You live in that house with the blood traitor and you think he loves you. You are nothing to him but a memory of that mudblood"  
"That is not true," Lucy said through clenched teeth. He certainly knew what buttons to push.  
"You know that you are nothing compared to your mudblood mother. But you could be. You could be even greater than she was. That is what you want isn't it. To be the greatest witch of all"  
"No," Lucy said. "You don't know me. I am nothing like you"  
"Nothing?" he said with an unpleasant smile. He turned and raised his hand.  
"Kill, Nagini. Kill her!" Lucy took several steps back as the large snake moved toward her, fangs snapping dangerously.  
"Stop!" she screamed at it as it made to snap at her. The snake stopped mid-strike and backed away. Lucy sighed.  
"Not so different as you thought are we?" he said with a smirk.  
"Crucio!" Lucy screamed as horrible pain wracked her body. She tried to fight against it but it was simply too much. She crumbled to her knees as her father tortured her.

Oliver threw a curse at Bellatrix Lestrange and quickly ducked back into the corner. All around him curses and hexes and jinxes were being thrown around. There had to be at least fifty Death Eaters in the basement. They were outnumbered but they were holding their ground. He stood up and fired a shot at another death eater who was getting to close to the comatose quartet. During the battle they'd been dragged behind an old sofa. All death eaters who had made a move toward the sofa had been met with a hex from himself, and Hermione who stood in the corner against the opposite wall. His attention was caught as a scream was heard from behind the sofa. Oliver's heart froze. It was Lucy screaming. He jumped from his corner and ran to the sofa, firing curses as he went. He leapt behind the sofa and sure enough found Lucy writhing as though in agony.  
"Oh god," Oliver gasped. It was the Cruciatus curse. He recognized it immediately. "Oh god Lucy," Oliver cried. "What is happening to you?" He pulled her into his arms even as she convulsed. "I'm with you," he said. "I'm right there with you. You can pull through this. Whatever the nightmare. Please Lucy, I love you. I'm gonna marry you." He looked up at the small explosion near the sofa where Snape had tossed a potion that had blinded a death eater. That was it! The potion that Lucy had used on Sirius earlier.  
"Hermione!" Oliver shouted. "Get over here!" From her hiding place Hermione popped up like a spring and dashed over the sofa barely missing getting hit with a hex. She knelt down behind the sofa and stared at Lucy.  
"What's happening to her?" "The Cruciatus Curse," Oliver said. "She has a potion that will stop the effects"  
"Yes!" Hermione said "I know it, she showed it to me two weeks ago"  
"We need that potion." Hermione shot a scared glance at the battle scene and sucked in her breath.  
"Cover me," she said. Oliver nodded. "You can do this Hermione," he said. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.  
"Ready," she said.  
"GO!" he shouted. Hermione hopped over the sofa and dashed toward Lucy's cabinets. Oliver sent hexes at any and all who made a move toward her. In a matter of seconds Hermione was sprinting back a bottle clenched in her fist. As she went to leap over the sofa Oliver saw Crabbe pointing his wand at Hermione's back.  
"Stupefy!" Oliver yelled as he grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked her to safety.  
"That was too close," Hermione said as she pulled out the stopper. "Open her mouth," she said. Oliver gently opened Lucy's mouth and Hermione carefully poured the potion down her throat. At once Lucy stopped convulsing and her face was peaceful. Oliver sighed with relief.  
"Thank you," he told her. Hermione smiled.  
"You're welcome."

"Sirius," a frantic voice shouted at him yanking him from his sleep. "Sirius wake up!" Sirius opened his eyes and saw Ginny staring down at him. She was shaking him frantically.  
"What?" he grumbled.  
"Lucy's gone," the red head said. Sirius was instantly awake.  
"What do you mean gone?" Sirius said.  
"I mean she is not here," Ginny said giving him an exasperated look. "Something must have taken her. That's what this place does. It separates us"  
"No," Sirius said. "I think this time is different. I think Lucy left of her own accord"  
"Why would she do that?" A shiver of fear ran down Sirius's spine.  
"She's gone to face Voldemort," he said.  
"Oh Merlin!" Ginny said. "We have to find her. We can't let her face him alone." Ginny took off with Sirius close behind her. They ran through the swamp, heedless of the muck and the trees that scratched at their faces. A horrifying sight met them as they emerged from the swamp. Voldemort had Lucy under the Cruciatus Curse. Lucy was fighting it with everything that was in her, but they could see her weakening. They raced to help wands held high. As before Sirius slammed against an invisible barrier.  
"What is this?" Ginny said ramming her hands against the barrier. "It's the same as when we found you with Riddle," Sirius said. "Lucy has to face him on her own"  
"NO!"Ginny screamed. "We have to do something"  
"Fight him Lucy!" Sirius shouted, hoping, praying that she could hear him.

She could hear him. She knew that Sirius and Ginny were here, trapped behind some invisible barrier powerless to help her. Her body was on fire as her father hit her again and again with the Cruciatus Curse. "Poor fool," her father taunted her. "Discarded for all these years. Tossed away like some mangy dog that no one wanted. You could have had everything you ever desired. The world could have been yours. Instead you chose to align with those who only see a disappointing substitute for the one they lost." Tears streamed down Lucy's face as he taunted her. The pain was becoming almost too much to bear. Then all of a sudden the pain stopped. As though it had fled her body. How? she thought. How was it possible? Then it hit her. Her potion. The anti cruciatus potion that she had used on Sirius earlier. Someone had given it to her on the other side. As she carefully got to her feet she glanced at her left hand. Oliver. She could feel him, in her heart. She reached up to grasp the talisman that kept her connected to him. As she gripped it her fingers brushed her mother's pendant. She thought of the pain at giving her up to protect her that her mother had written about so many times in her diary. She thought about James and how he'd been willing to raise her as his own. She thought of Sirius searching for her when everyone else had given her up for dead. She thought of Harry and Oliver, Remus, Tonks, and everyone else she'd come to care about. She stood straight and glared at her father. "HOW?" Voldemort shouted.  
"The one power you will never understand and how Harry and I will always defeat you. Love." "What's in my blood does not define who I am!" Lucy shouted. "There is nothing you could offer me that is worth more than what I already have"  
"Fool!" Voldemort shouted. With the word the dark lord crumbled until he was nothing but a pile of dust. "Lucy!" She turned and saw Sirius and Ginny running toward her. She opened her mouth but before she could say a word Sirius seized her in a bone crushing hug.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he said squeezing her tight. "What were you thinking going off alone"  
"I wasn't alone," she said. "I never was. I didn't realize that before, but I do now. I'm sorry if I scared you but I needed to do this by myself." Sirius looked at her hard but then his face filled with understanding and he nodded.  
"Look." They turned to where Ginny was pointing. Out of nowhere a large black castle had appeared.  
"That wasn't there before," Lucy said.  
"Harry's in there," Ginny said. "I know he is."  
"Let's go," Lucy said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The Source of all his nightmares 

Slowly the death eaters fell. Fifty became thirty, thirty became ten. Only a few remained now.  
Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Tonks and Remus were working on taking out the last of the Death Eaters, while Oliver, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Fred, George, and Molly secured those death eaters that had been knocked out and stood guard over Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Lucy. "Stupefy!" Remus yelled knocking out Bellatrix. Oliver covered Lucy's body with his own as flames shot over their heads. He looked down at her face. She looked calm for the moment but for how much longer?

They entered the castle with their wands drawn and ready. The tension could have been cut with a knife. Once they were through the doors they came to a long dark narrow corridor. "Lumos," they all said. The light revealed that the corridor was only wide enough for one person. They walked down the corridor single file with Lucy in the lead, Ginny following close behind, and Sirius bringing up the rear. Lucy jumped as she felt Ginny's hand touch her shoulder.  
"Just making sure you're still there," Ginny said. Lucy nodded and reached up to squeeze Ginny's hand. "Still here," she said. The corridor opened into a large room that looked very familiar.  
"It's the Great Hall," Ginny gasped. We're in Hogwarts"  
"Why would Hogwarts be here," Lucy said. "Harry loves it here"  
"But all of his worst memories took place here," Sirius said thoughtfully. "The Basilisk, Riddle, Dementors, Voldemort. All at Hogwarts"  
"So even though he loves it, it's also the center of his nightmares," Ginny said. "He has to be here"  
"But where," Sirius said. "Gryffindor tower, the quidditch field, one of the classrooms, there are a hundred places he could be"  
"No," Lucy said. "He'd be somewhere where he faced these nightmares"  
"The Chamber of Secrets," Ginny suggested a slight tremor going through her. "Possibly," Lucy said. "Well we won't find him standing here," Sirius said. "Let's search the castle." They turned to go out the door but instead of the tall doors that led out of the Great Hall they found a black wall and three black doors.  
"That wasn't there before," Ginny said. They turned and found that the great hall had disappeared. They were in a very small room with no windows and only the three doors in front of them.  
"Which one do we take?" Ginny asked. Lucy swallowed hard.  
"I think we're both meant to take a different door," she said quietly. From the looks Sirius and Ginny were giving her she could tell neither of them liked the idea.  
"I don't want to go by myself," Ginny said her voice trembling. Lucy took the younger girl's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.  
"It will be all right Ginny"  
"No," Ginny said. "I can't. That's what it wants. This place. It wants us by ourselves. That's when we're most vulnerable. I can't. I'm not good enough"  
"GINNY!" Lucy said loudly making Ginny go silent. "Listen to me. It is going to be all right. You have to believe that. That's the only weapon we have right now. This place wants to frighten us. It's preying on us Ginny. On our fears, our weaknesses, and our self-doubt. The only way to fight it is to not be afraid. To believe in yourself. I know that your tired and scared. So am I and so is Sirius. But now is the time when we have to dig deep. Somehow we have to find the courage inside to go on. You have to Ginny. For Harry." Ginny sucked in her breath and nodded.  
"For Harry," she said. She reached out and turned the knob in front of her. She swung open the door and disappeared inside. The door closed it disappeared.  
"You did well," Sirius said. Lucy smiled weakly.  
"Now if I can just take my own advice. She stared at the door in front of her. She was terrified of what lay behind it.  
"You can do it," Sirius said. Lucy nodded and reached out her hand. She gripped the knob and turned it. "See ya later," Lucy said to Sirius. She stepped inside and disappeared. As before the door disappeared once it had swung shut. Sirius stared nervously at the final door. "Oh come on Padfoot," he snapped at himself. "If the girls can do it you can." He yanked the door open and stepped inside.

Lucy found herself standing on a street looking at a house. She'd never seen it before but there was something eerily familiar about it. Whatever this place was, it had to be significant to Harry. She took a step forward up the driveway. Looking around the house she saw nothing. No trees, no grass. Just the house. It looked dark except for one light in the top corner window. She stepped onto the stoop and reached for the doorknob. Before her fingers touched it it flew open.  
"YOU CAN NOT ENTER!"

Ginny jumped back as the voice yelled at her. When she'd found her footing again she focused on the boy who blocked the door. He was about fifteen, blonde haired and very very fat. She'd never met him before but there was something familiar about him. Who was he and why was he here in Harry's personal hell? This had to be someone who Harry was afraid of. Someone who had hurt him. But who was he? After Dementors, and Voldemort, and the Basilisk, what was so horrible about this boy that he was here. Suddenly in a flash of insight Ginny knew.  
"You're Harry's cousin. You're Dudley."

Sirius stared in the disgust at Vernon Dursley. The big man with no neck glared at him.  
"Filthy murdering slime," Dursley snapped at him. "How dare you come to my house"  
"Oh back off ya oaf," Sirius said pushing past the man. "I've got to find my godson." Spots danced in Sirius's eyes as he felt the blow across the back of his head. "Don't speak of that loony boy. I should have drowned that ungrateful brat when he was an infant. You and your whole freakish kind should be run out of the country."

Lucy's head was still reeling from the slap her aunt had delivered to her face. She slowly tried to get to her feet but a kick to her ribs knocked the wind out of her. "It's all your fault!" Petunia shouted at her. She weakly looked up as the bony woman glared down at her. "It's your fault that my horrid sister and that Potter died. And we got stuck with that brat!" Lucy grunted as she was seized by the back of her sweater and tossed into a glass table. She felt the blood trickling from her nose and mouth, but the worst was her hands.

"Why would you be with him?" Dudley asked her as he pressed hard against her throat. "He's nothing. He's ugly, and wierd. I'm the one they all want to be friends with. I'm the one with the looks, and the charm. He's the one they're all afraid of. Pretty girl like you," Ginny gagged as Dudley's fat paw squeezed her thigh.  
"You ought to be with me. Not that freak." With a savage yell Ginny shoved Dudley on his fat behind.  
"Don't you touch me. You fat pig, you are nothing but a spoiled fat lazy mamma's boy. The only way I'd be with someone like you is if I was dead." Ginny was flung back as a large gust of wind blew through the house. Dudley burst into flames and was gone in a pile of ash.

Sirius was backing away as Vernon Dursley threw object after object at him. Sirius fumbled in his robes for his wand but it was nowhere to be found. Why? Why didn't he have his wand?  
"Filth!" Vernon yelled. "It's no wonder that boy turned out like he did. If that loony father of his was anything like you!" Sirius growled. He'd like nothing more than to transform into his doggy self and rip the man's throat out. But he couldn't. He was helpless. "Because Harry was helpless," Sirius said to himself. "These people tortured him and he couldn't do anything about it. He was powerless and alone." Not anymore. You're not alone anymore Harry. Suddenly his wand was in his hand. He leapt to his feet. Dursley backed away in fear. "What Dursley?" Sirius snapped. "Afraid to take on a grown man. Just like to pick on helpless little boys huh? Well let me tell you, that boy has more character in his little finger than you will ever have! You're nothing but a bully and a coward!" With a scream Dursley crumbled into dust.

"Please," Lucy moaned. "Please Aunt Petunia"  
"Don't you call me Aunt Petunia!" Petunia snapped at her. "You are nothing to me! Nothing! You and that worthless boy! He was nothing but a boyle on my neck from the day he was born. And you are even worse. The bastard of a monster who made your mother his whore!" "SHUT UP!" Lucy roared, her aunt's last words giving her a second strenghth. "You are nothing compared to my mother. She was everything! Smart, powerful, brave. The only reason you hated her was because you were jealous!" With a horrible shreik Aunt Petunia faded away into nothing. Lucy heaved a huge sigh and looked down at her hands. The last thing she heard was the sound of someone shouting her name before everything went dark.


	17. Chapter 17

True Fear 

The dust cleared away and Ginny saw Sirius and Lucy standing in the living room. They'd been here the whole time.  
"Good God," Sirius gasped. "Is everyone all right?" Ginny nodded shakily.  
"Lord, I knew Harry's relatives were bad, but I never knew"  
"I know," Sirius said wrapping an arm around her. Ginny looked over at Lucy who had yet to say anything. What she saw made her gasp. Lucy was staring down at her hands which were cut and bloody. "Lucy!" Ginny cried as Lucy's eyes rolled back in her head and she crumbled to the floor. They were at her side in a second.  
"Lucy," Sirius said patting her cheeks trying to rouse her.  
"She has a pulse," Ginny said holding Lucy's bloody wrist. "It's faint." "Come on Lucy!" Sirius shouted. "Don't give up on us now." Neither of them saw Lucy's talisman lying amongst the debree of the broken table.

Against all odds they had triumphed over the Death Eaters. Those that still lived had been stupefied and tied up. McGonagall, Snape, Arthur, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Tonks had gone to the Ministry to assess the damage. Everyone else had brought Harry, Lucy, Ginny, and Sirius back upstairs to the living room. Oliver had been shaky ever since Lucy had been put under the cruciatus curse. What were they going through? What was happening to them? Were they any closer to finding Harry? He held her hand in his running his thumb over the diamond ring on her finger. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. He looked up into the face of Dumbledore.  
"There's nothing more you can do Oliver. You must trust in Lucy." Oliver nodded. He suddenly felt something hot and wet cover his hand. He looked down and saw Lucy's hands covered in blood. "Oh Merlin," Oliver gasped as blood dripped from Lucy's nose and mouth. Dumbledore knelt by Lucy and checked her pulse.  
"She's dying. Remus!" Dumbledore yelled. "Bring that healing potion." Remus hurried into the room followed by Hermione, Ron, Molly, and the twins. Oliver held up Lucy's head as Remus poured the potion down her throat. They waited for the injuries to disappear but nothing happened.  
"Albus why isn't it working?" Oliver demanded his heart thudding in his chest.  
"The talisman," Dumbledore said. "She must not be wearing it"  
"What can we do?" Ron asked.  
"There may be a way," Hermione said squatting down on the floor next to Sirius. She leaned close to Sirius's ear.  
"Sirius," she said into his ear. "Lucy isn't wearing her talisman. She needs her talisman or she'll die. The talisman, the talisman, the talisman..."

Sirius jumped as he heard a soft female voice in his head. He looked over at Ginny. She was still trying to revive Lucy. She hadn't heard the voice. "The talisman," it said.  
"Her talisman," Sirius said. He glanced around and saw it lying amongst the broken glass. He hurried over and grabbed it. He slipped it around Lucy's neck. Ginny gave him an odd look.  
"The cruciatus curse just stopped when her father had her. There's only one way that could have happened." The potion she had given him. Dumbledore or someone on the other side must have given it to her. Sure enough he felt for Lucy's wrist and felt the pulse getting stronger. He breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes began to flutter. She gasped a deep breath as they helped her to sit up.  
"Lucy," Ginny said pushing Lucy's hair away from her face. Lucy looked at them for a moment and then broke down in sobs. She covered her face with her bloody hands. Sirius wrapped her in his arms and held her. "I knew they were awful," Lucy said between sobs. "But I had no idea...No idea." Sirius hugged her close. Ginny moved to them and hugged Lucy from behind. They sat there for a short time until Lucy had stopped crying.  
"Where do we go from here?" Lucy asked wiping her eyes. "Harry's got to be in this house," Sirius said. "I saw a light upstairs when I was outside," Ginny said. "So did I," Lucy said.  
"Me too," said Sirius. "Let's go," Lucy said.  
"Are you sure, Lucy," Sirius said. "Yes," Lucy said. "We've come too far to hesitate now"  
"Wands out, you think?" Ginny said. "Wands out." They went to the hall and made their way up the stairs. "Which room do you think is Harry's?" Ginny asked. Lucy glanced around and saw a door with several locks on it. "It's this one," she said with absolute certainty. She lifted her wand and the locks slid open. She pushed the door open and together they went inside the room. It was very large and very empty. Across the dark empty space they saw him.  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled running toward him. She fell backwards as she hit a barrier. Sirius hurried to her side with Lucy following close behind. "Harry!" Ginny screamed. "NO! HARRY!" Lucy stared at her brother. He didn't know they were here. He was sitting with his hands wrapped around his knees rocking back and forth. He seemed to be watching what looked like a television set. She stepped forward and placed her hand against the barrier. The moment her bloody hand touched it she felt it dissolving. She moved through the barrier and rushed to her brothers side. "How?" Ginny said.  
"Blood," Sirius said. "Lily's blood." Ginny jumped to her feet and pounded against the barrier. "No," Ginny said. "There has to be a way in. The Powers wouldn't have chosen us if there wasn't a way for us to get through." She banged against it again and again until she collapsed to her knees. Tears streamed down her face.  
"How can we have come so far to be held back now"  
"I don't know," Sirius said staring though the barrier. "It's gonna be up to Lucy."

Lucy knelt beside Harry and touched his shoulder. Harry made no move that indicated that he even knew she was there. He just stared blankly at the screen mumbling something to himself over and over. "Harry," Lucy said gently shaking his shoulder. "Harry." "It was me, it was me, it was me..." Harry just kept mumbling it over and over. She turned to look at the screen. For awhile all it showed was static. Lucy was confused.  
"Harry," Lucy said. "What are we looking at? I don't understand." The screen blinked and became clear. Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at the image of Harry on the screen. The image changed to show James and Lily being killed. It changed again to show Ron being knocked down by a giant chess piece. It changed again to show Hermione being petrified by a snake controlled by Tom Riddle. Ginny's life force being drained away as Tom Riddle grew stronger. Hermione and Sirius getting attacked by Dementors, herself throwing herself in front of Harry and being hit by the killing curse. "Oh Harry," Lucy said taking his hand. "You are not responsible for these things. You did not kill mom and James. You didn't. It was him. You have done so much good, Harry. You are good Harry. You love so many people, and so many love you." She looked around for Sirius and Ginny. She couldn't see them but she knew without a doubt that they were here and trying to get in. "Harry, Sirius and Ginny are here. They're here because they love you. I'm here because I love you. Do you hear me?" She siezed his shoulders and made him look at her. "I love you. I love you Harry Potter. I love you." Harry was staring at her blankly but he seemed to register something in what she said.  
"No," he said. "Can't love me"  
"Why not!" Lucy demanded hope surging in her heart. She was getting through. "Why don't you think you can be loved"  
"Dangerous," Harry muttered. "Bad things"  
"Oh Harry!" Lucy cried hugging him tightly.

On the other side of the barrier Ginny and Sirius watched helplessly as Lucy tried to get through to Harry.  
"I hate this," Ginny said sobbing into her hands. The man she loved was suffering and she was trapped behind this invisible wall. She weakly lifted her hand against the barrier and to her surprise felt it start to give. She stood up and moved through the barrier. The second she was through she ran to Harry and Lucy.  
"Harry," she said kneeling beside him. He turned slowly to look at her. She cupped his face in her hands and looked deep into the deep green caverns.  
"You told me the day you said you loved me that danger would always be apart of our lives if we were together. Do you remember that? Do you remember what I said?" She saw confusion but a hint of remembrance in Harry's eyes.  
"Loved me, would take risks," Harry muttered.  
"That's right Harry. I told you I love you and no matter what the danger I would always be there to face it with you. Look at me. I came all the way to purgatory to get you back. You think I'd do that for just anybody"  
"Harry," Lucy said. "You've carried the weight of the world on your shoulders for so long now. Longer than anyone should have to. But it's time to put it down Harry. Not just for yourself, but for everyone who loves you."

The girls were getting to him. He was starting to remember. But Sirius couldn't help feeling agitated. He'd been brought here for a reason, so why was he stuck on the outside of the barrier. How did he get inside? Lucy's blood, Ginny's tears, what did this place want from him? Think Padfoot, he ordered himself. Why were you selected? All those people who took those disks. All of them willing to risk their lives for Harry, because they loved him. But they did not all love Harry the same way. Lucy loved him as a sister, Ginny as a girlfriend, and he Sirius as a...father. His heart thudded in his chest. When had he stopped looking at Harry as James's son and started to look at him as his own son? "You've always thought about him that way," a voice said in his head. "You couldn't admit it to yourself because you thought it would be a betrayal of your best friend"  
"He's my son," Sirius said. He felt the barrier give way beneath his hands and charge through without a seconds hesitation.  
"Harry," Sirius said kneeling down in front of his godson.  
"Sirius?" Harry said looking at him as though he weren't real. "You're here"  
"Of course I'm here kiddo," Sirius said. "How could I be anywhere else when you were in trouble"  
"James' son," Harry said.  
"No Harry," Sirius said. "Not because you're James' son. Because I love you. Do you understand that Harry? I love you." He grabbed Harry and hugged him tight. "I love you Harry," Sirius said. "I love you Harry," Lucy said hugging Harry from behind.  
"I love you Harry," Ginny said throwing her arms around all of them.  
"I love you, Harry" they said it together over and over again. Around them the walls were crumbling and the wind was blowing hard. This place did not want them to beat it and they had found the way. LOVE. It was that simple. It had always been that simple. "I love you Harry!" they shouted it even as pain like a hundred spears wracked their bodies. They would not let go and they would not give up.  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH!" they heard the horrible sounds of hell losing the war. "I love you Harry!" they shouted one final time before they felt as though their stomachs were being ripped out and then nothing...


	18. Chapter 18

The luckiest kid in the world 

Harry blinked several times. He felt strange as though waking from a nightmare. No, not a nightmare. More like a lifetime in hell. Trapped in limbo where there was no going forward and no going back just the same endless loop over and over again. At first he'd tried to fight it, but fighting became useless quite quickly. Soon he'd succumbed to the power of the place he was trapped in. But then something had changed. They'd come for him. Sirius, Lucy, and Ginny had come for him. The three people he'd thought of most when he still had control over his thoughts, they'd come for him. They'd save him. Hadn't they?  
"Harry?" Though it hurt terribly to do so Harry opened his eyes. He saw the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore looking down at him.  
"Welcome back young man," he said. "You gave us all quite a scare." Harry smiled weakly at his professor. If Dumbledore was here that had to mean everything was okay. As long as Dumbledore was around everything was always okay. "Sirius," he suddenly remembered. "Lucy, Ginny"  
"Fine," Dumbledore said. "See for yourself." Harry looked around and sure enough he saw his rescuers. Lucy was being embraced tightly by Oliver, Ginny was being fussed over by her mother and the twins. Sirius was talking softly to Remus. They were okay. "Harry?" he turned and saw Hermione by his side. He grinned at her and she gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said through tears. "I was so scared"  
"Hey be careful 'Mione, you're gonna suffocate him." Harry smiled weakly at the familiar sound of his best friends voice.  
"Hey Ron," he said. Ron sank down on his knees.  
"Gave us all a pretty good scare there mate," Ron said.  
"Sorry bout that," Harry said.  
"You're all right then?" Ron said with concern.  
"Yeah," Harry said. "I'm okay now."

A bit later they all sat around the kitchen eating and talking. Those who had been in limbo were amazed to learn how everyone here had been battling Death Eaters while they'd been in hell. Harry listened quietly as Lucy, Sirius, and Ginny talked of what they had faced in limbo. His fears, his nightmares, but also their own. No one had pressed him to talk of what he'd experienced in limbo. Needing air he took his tea outside to the porch and sat on Sirius's old glider.  
"Are you all right, Harry?" he looked up and saw Ron and Hermione standing there.  
"Just felt like some air," he said. "Didn't get to much fresh air in hell ya know?" They nodded solemnly.  
"If you'd rather be alone," Hermione said.  
"No," Harry said. "I'd really rather not be alone." They nodded and joined him on the glider. They quietly swung back and forth for awhile.  
"Harry," Hermione said after a bit, "I wanted to ask, I mean it's fine if you don't want to talk about it, but what was it like. Limbo." Harry sighed.  
"It was like, I don't know. Like time just stopped and all you had was the same old nightmares and fear over and over again. After awhile it's all you know. When they found me, I didn't even recognize them at first. All I knew was that they were in danger and it was my fault. I wanted them to go away, so they'd be safe from me, but they wouldn't. They just kept telling me that they loved me. Over and over they kept saying it"  
"And that brought you back?" Ron asked. "Three people telling you they love you"  
"No," Harry said, only understanding himself just now. "Them saying it didn't bring me back. I had to know they loved me. When I finally knew, that's when the place started to go to pieces. It didn't want to let me go, any of us. But they wouldn't let go of me, wouldn't stop telling me they loved me even when it was hurting them. That's when it let us go. It had to. Their love was hurting it. I heard it yell in pain when it let us go"  
"Whoah!" Ron said. "I thought you'd been through the worst anyone could go through mate. But it's all been kid stuff up till now"  
"Oh I don't know," Harry said. "From what I heard you guys had a rough time of it here. Taking on fifty Death Eaters"  
"Well," Ron said. "yeah, that took some pretty darn quick thinking and talented wand manouvering"  
"You got knocked out five minutes in Ronald," Hermione said scoffing. Ron blushed crimson.  
"You should have seen it though Harry," Hermione said. "Everyone, even Snape, rallying around you all defending you"  
"Yeah," Harry said. He thought about all the people here who had volunteered to go to hell to bring him back. He thought of the three people who had been chosen, who had faced all his own demons and their own to save him from his own personal hell. He thought of those who had been here fighting to keep his body intact so that he could come back. "I'm the luckiest kid in the world," he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Looking toward the future

It had been four days since Harry had been rescued from limbo. Harry, Lucy, Sirius, and Ginny were beginning to recover from their ordeals emotional and physical. The Wizengamot had gotten together and elected Arthur Weasley the new Minister of magic. The Weasley's of course were thrilled, but with the new job came many new responsibilities. He'd been trying to fill the many positions that were now vacant due to the death eaters attack. The first person to be hired on was Remus. Remus was now Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Death Eaters that had attacked Grimmauld Place had been rounded up and sent to Azkaban and were now being guarded by Aurors. Kreacher had been dismissed and sent to Hogwarts to work under the supervision of the other house elves. Lucy had gone back to her mission of removing Sirius's mother's portrait with new determination.  
"Okay," Lucy said filling the spray bottles with a dark green liquid. "I think I've finally got it this time." She handed two spray bottles to Harry and Sirius and tucked the third into her belt. "Now," she said. "Start spraying the moment I pull the curtain back"  
"Got it," Sirius said cocking his spray bottle like a cowboy getting ready for a gunfight. Harry rolled his eyes. His godfather was such a dork. "Ready," Lucy said stepping up to the portrait.  
"Ready," Harry and Sirius said aiming their spray bottles.  
"Spray," Lucy said yanking back the curtain. Even as Mrs. Black's shreiks filled the halls Harry and Sirius sprayed the potion all over the portrait. Lucy took her own bottle from her belt and joined them. With a final shriek the portrait fell from the wall and landed face down on the floor muffling Mrs. Black's screams.  
"Yes!" Harry cried gleefully.  
"We did it!" Lucy cried jumping up and down. Sirius laughed and picked Lucy up and spun her around. Harry smiled as he watched his godfather and sister. Since returning from limbo things had been different between them. Lucy was more relaxed around Sirius and she smiled more in general. She was more confident in herself and in her place in this house. "Hey you guys," Oliver called from downstairs. "Everyone will be here soon. Come on down." "Go on," Sirius said. "I'll take care of this." Harry and Lucy hurried downstairs where Remus and Oliver were decorating the parlor. Balloons and streamers hung from the ceiling and a big banner that said "Happy Birthday Harry" hung over the fireplace.  
"Wow," Harry said. "this place looks faboulous"  
"You don't thinks it's too much do you?" Remus asked.  
"It's perfect," Lucy said wrapping her arms around Oliver's waist. Harry grinned. He'd been thrilled when Lucy told him she and Oliver were going to be married. He was a bit sad about her leaving though, for surely once they were married Lucy and Oliver would want their own place. "We thought the cake could go in the main dining room," Remus said, "and we could have the presents in here"  
"That will work," Harry said.  
"So," Sirius said once the decorations were all up and they sat around the dining room drinking pumpkin juice and waiting for their guests. "Have you tWo thought about the wedding"  
"Well we've started to," Lucy said. "I've asked Dora to be my maid of honor"  
"And Harry's already said yes to being best man," Oliver said punching Harry lightly on the arm.  
"We're asking Hermione and Ginny to be bridesmaids, and Fred and George to be groomsmen," Lucy continued. "I was hoping Sirius that you would give me away." Sirius looked surprised but he grinned.  
"I'd be honored," he said. Lucy smiled. Harry couldn't help noticing the look of "well, are you gonna do it," that Oliver gave Lucy and the "I will," look Lucy gave him back. "Sirius," Lucy finally said after being poked several times by her future husband. "Would you um help me upstairs for a minute?" Sirius looked a bit confused but he followed her upstairs all the same. "What was that about?" Harry wondered.

Lucy waited for Sirius at the top of the stairs. She found herself staring at the Black family tree. Yet another Black family relic that they had been unable to get rid of. She'd have to see what she could do about that. She turned as Sirius joined her.  
"You needed to see me alone?" he said.  
"Yes," Lucy said nervously wringing her hands. Even though her her relationship with Sirius had improved since their time in limbo she had something huge she needed to ask him and she was a bit nervous about what his reaction would be. "Um, this is a bit difficult. Sirius you know that um, after the wedding, well Oliver will go back to Quidditch. I don't have any problem with that, because I would never keep him from doing what he loves. But the thing is"  
"Lucy," Sirius said taking her hands. "Whatever it is just say it." Lucy sighed.  
"Oliver and I were wondering how you would feel about us living here after the wedding"  
"Living here," Sirius said.  
"I know it's a lot to ask," Lucy said. "It's just, this is the only place I've ever truly felt was home to me. With Oliver going back to quidditch I'll be by myself over the summer holidays when I'm not at Hogwarts which means I'd be here anyway"  
"Lucy," Sirius said placing a hand over her mouth. "If you'd stop babbling for one moment I could tell you that I think it's a great idea." "ym noo?" Lucy mumbled againt Sirius's hand. Sirius pulled his hand away.  
"Yes," Sirius said. "This house is huge, there's more than enough room for you and Oliver and of course the future little ones you two will bring into the world." Lucy felt her face get hot. "Hello?" a voice from downstairs said. It was Molly.  
"Party time," Sirius said. "We better get downstairs"  
"Sirius," Lucy said giving him a hug. "Thank you."

It was the best birthday Harry had ever had. The presents were great but even better was having the people he loved with him. For the first time in his life, he was at peace. No more nightmares plagued his sleep. He no longer jumped at shadows waiting for something to jump out and grab him. As he sat on the floor next to Ginny buried in a mountain of presents he came to the conclusion that life just didn't get any better than this. A knock at the door brought Dumbledore into the living room. "Good afternoon to you all," he greeted them. "A very happy birthday to you, Harry. Forgive my tardiness"  
"Not at all Albus," Sirius said. "You're just in time for cake and ice cream." "Ah, the best part of any birthday," Dumbledore said with a smile. "However, before we do there is a small matter that I need to speak to you about outside, Sirius. Harry and Lucy if you would also join us." Harry shot a confused look at Lucy who merely shrugged but got to her feet. As they went to join Dumbledore and Sirius, Dumbledore asked Lucy to bring Oliver as well. "Since you will both be living here after the wedding he should also be involved in this conversation." Lucy's eyes widened and she started to ask how he knew when the decision had only been made a few hours ago, but then she shut her mouth and went to get her fiancee. Once they came back Dumbledore stepped to the left to reaveal a small creature with floppy ears, a long pencil thin nose and big round tennis ball eyes.  
"Dobby?" Harry cried staring down at the house elf he had helped free from the Malfoy's in his second year.  
"Harry Potter sir," Dobby said bowing low so that his nose brushed the ground.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
"Since you freed Dobby, here," Dumbledore said. "This elf has been seeking employment"  
"I wouldn't think it would be that hard," Oliver said. "Lots of wizarding families want a house elf to take care of them"  
"Not a free elf," Dobby said sadly.  
"You see," Dumbledore said. "Now that Dobby is free he desires to be paid for his work. Not many families are willing to pay a house elf"  
"So why bring him here?" Sirius asked.  
"Now that Kreacher has been freed, I thought perhaps that you might be looking to replace him, perhaps a more polite elf would suit you. I can personally vouch for Dobby's manners"  
"Dobby is a good house elf, sir," Dobby said bowing low to Sirius. Sirius turned crimson but Lucy laughed.  
"I think he's sweet," she said.  
"I don't know," Sirius said. "I don't much fancy house elves at all. Even one with manners"  
"Oh come on Sirius," Lucy said. "Like you said, this house is huge, we could use some help keeping it up. Especially with the wedding coming up, and with how did you put it "the future little ones." " At this both Oliver and Sirius turned red.  
"We could pay him out of my vault," Harry said rather liking the idea of having Dobby work for them. Dobby would be an improvement over Kreacher and besides he liked Dobby, even though he'd nearly gotten him killed a few times.  
"We'll do nothing of the sort," Sirius said. "No if he is to recieve wages I shall be the one paying him"  
"Is that a yes?"Harry asked. Sirius still looked dubious.  
"Just how much would we pay him?" Sirius asked.  
"How about ten galleons a week, with weekends off," Lucy said.  
"Oh miss is far too generous," Dobby spoke up. "Dobby only asks a galleon a week and one day off a month"  
"A galleon a week," Sirius said disbelieving. "Certainly we'll pay more than that"  
"Five galleons a week," Lucy said, "And three days off a month. Final offer, Dobby. Take it or leave it." Harry grinned at Lucy's stern tone. Dobby however was quivering.  
"Mistress is so very kind to Dobby," Dobby said kneeling at Lucy's feet.  
"There is one condition," Lucy said. "NEVER call me mistress. It's Lucy"  
"Yes, Lucy," Dobby said.  
"Are we all agreed?" Lucy asked the group. Harry nodded, Oliver shrugged, and Sirius gave a dubious nod after a bit.  
"Very well," Lucy said. "You're first order Dobby, is to go inside and join us for cake and ice cream." Dobby grinned.  
"I obey of course," Dobby said. Sirius shook his head as the others went inside.  
"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to having a woman in the house, Albus"  
"Just remember my boy," Dumbledore said with a wink. "When in doubt, she's right and you're wrong."

"How ya feeling honey?" "About the same as five minutes ago when you asked me that, Dora" Lucy said laughing. Tonks grinned at her. "You look so beautiful, Lu," Tonks said wiping a tear from her eye.  
"Oh don't start," Lucy said trying to hold back her own tears. "If you start I'll start and we've already had to fix my makeup twice already." Lucy turned to look in the mirror once more. It was hard to believe she was looking at herself. She looked pretty. Her long brown hair had been pulled back at the sides and fell softly to her shoulders. Rather than a veil she had opted for just a few sprigs of baby's breath. Her dress was simple but elegant. Sleeveless with thick white straps and an empire waist. The floor length skirt was embroidered with the palest blue beads. "Everything okay back here ladies?" Molly asked peeking her head in. "Come in Molly," Lucy said. Molly smiled at the beautiful bride and her three equally beautiful bridesmaids in their pale blue gowns. Tonks had forgone any wild colored hair and gone with her natural color,Ginny's hair was done like Lucy's, Hermione's had been pulled into an elegant twist after Lucy, Tonks and Ginny had battled with it for about half an hour. "Do you have everything you need?" Hermione asked. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue"  
"Well my dress is new, and the beads on it are blue. Mother's pendant is old, it was an antique when Severus gave it to her. Something borrowed, oh I don't have anything"  
"Here," Tonks said taking off her bracelet and putting it around Lucy's wrist. "Now we're all set." There was a soft knock on the door and Sirius poked his head in.  
"Ladies," he greeted them all. "You all look simply lovely. Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Dora could I have a moment with the bride"  
"Oh, of course Sirius," Molly said ushering the bridesmaids out. "See ya in a bit Lu," Tonks called over her shoulder. Once they'd gone Sirius turned to Lucy with a misty smile.  
"You look so beautiful," he said taking her hand and kissing it. Lucy smiled.  
"You don't look half bad yourself," Lucy said. He really did look quite spiffy. He was clean shaven, his long black hair was tied back into a ponytail and he wore elegant black dress robes. "I know your tired of me telling you this," he said. "But you look just like your mother did on her wedding day." Lucy felt herself choking up.  
"I wish she were here," she said. Today more than ever she missed her mother.  
"She is," Sirius said cupping her face. "She'll always be alive inside you Lucy. As long as you hold on to her." Lucy felt tears stinging her eyes. "Thank you Sirius," she said. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "It's time," Hermione said poking her head in.  
"Ready?" Sirius asked her. Lucy nodded. She picked up her bouquet and took Sirius's arm. They made their way to the Great Hall. They had decided to wed at Hogwarts because this was where they had met and fallen in love. The great doors opened and with a wave of a wand, she couldn't see whose, the music began to play. Ginny and Fred went first, followed by George and Hermione and then Tonks. Lucy felt tears well in her eyes again as she looked at the great hall. The ceiling showed a bright sunny day with a rainbow stretching from one wall to the other. The tables had been removed and benches on either side of the aisle where the guests stood as the music turned into "Here comes the bride." She held tight to Sirius's arm as she took her first step down the aisle. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall were shooting flower petals out of their wands so that they fell around her as she passed them. She passed Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, and Hagrid. After them came Remus, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, and Dumbledore. Next she passed the Weasley's. Molly was drying her eyes with a handkerchief while Charlie had an arm around his girlfriend Diana. Bill and Ron seemed not to notice her as their eyes were only for Hermione and Tonks who gazed back at them from the front of the room. She met Harry's eye where he stood as best man and he gave her a big grin. At last her eyes fell on the man she loved. She felt her heart speed up as she moved closer and closer to him until at last she was beside him. Sirius kissed her cheek, shook hands with Oliver and placed her hand in his before stepping back to stand beside Remus. "Dearly beloved," Arthur began. "We have gathered here today to witness the joining of Lucy Evans and Oliver Wood in marraige." Lucy did not hear the words The Minister of Magic was saying she was far too entranced by her beloved. Oliver squeezed her hand.  
"I love you," he mouthed silently.  
"I love you," she mouthed back.  
"Lucy," Arthur said. "Do you take Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part"  
"I do," Lucy said.  
"Oliver," Arthur said. "Do you take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife. Do you promis to love and cherish her, in sickness and in healt, for richer for poorer, till death do you part"  
"I do," Oliver said.  
"The rings please," Arthur said. Harry had to bend low to take the wedding bands off the pillow that Dobby held. After all the help the house elf had given in preparing for this day they had to let him be a part of it. Arthur took the rings from Harry and held one to Oliver.  
"Oliver, place this ring on Lucy's finger and say, with this ring I thee wed"  
"With this ring, I thee wed," Lucy felt the heat of the gold and silver band as it slid onto her finger.  
"Lucy, place this ring on Oliver's finger and say, with this ring I thee wed"  
"With this ring," Lucy said sliding the ring onto Oliver's strong finger, "I thee wed." "By the powers vested in me by the order of Merlin, and the Wizengamot, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone cheered and shot sparks into the air with their wands but this was lost on Lucy as her new husband kissed her. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 The New Family Tree

Lucy was absolutely glowing as she gazed around at the people she cared about as they gathered in the parlor at Number twelve Grimmauld place. Molly and Professor Sprout were in the kitchen fussing with the food. Fred and George were showing off there new trick wands to a rather impressed Flitwick and Hagrid. Bill and Tonks sat on a swing outside there heads close together in deep conversation. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were talking with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Remus was discussing dragons with Charlie and Diana. Dobby was weaving through the crowd serving beverages. Even though they'd told him he didn't have to work today, Dobby only seemed happy when he was taking care of the family. She smiled as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.  
"How you doing?" her husband, god she loved calling him that, whispered in her ear.  
"Everyone I love is here, we're safe and happy, all is right with my world." Oliver kissed her neck and held her close.  
"Will you come upstairs, Harry and Sirius have a something they want to show you." "They cleaned?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "That would shock me to no end." Oliver smiled and led her up the stairs. Standing at the top of the stairs with matching mischievous grins were Harry and Sirius. "What are you two up to?" she asked them suspiciously. They grinned and looked at the wall where the Black family tree used to hang. Lucy gasped as she gazed at the beautiful tapestry that hung now in it's place. At the top, sown in silver thread were the words, "THE POTTER FAMILY TREE." She saw the names Richard Potter 4/8/1927-6/29/1978 joined by two bars with a wedding date of 9/26/1942 to Lucinda James 7/2/1929-10/5/1974 . Beneath the two names was James Potter 2/18/1954-10/31/1987. On the other side of the tapestry were the names Paul Evans 9/21/1928-7/31/1980 joined by two bars with a wedding date 5/6/1946 to Rose Jacobson 12/1/1930-3/19/1981. Beneath them were two names Petunia joined to Vernon with Dudley beneath them. Next to that the name Lily Evans 10/9/1954-10/31/1987. Two bars joined James Potter and Lily Evans with a date 4/4/1974. Below them were two names. On the right Harry Potter 7/28/1987. On the left Lucy Evans 8/8/1972 joined to Oliver Wood 1/25/1974 with two bar connecting them with todays date 8/1/2002. Beneath hers and Harry's names was empty space. The Future. She felt something twist in her heart and tears filled her eyes.  
"We thought you would like it," Harry said worried. Lucy shook her head.  
"I do," she said. "It's wonderful. Thank you so much." She hugged her brother and then her godfather. "A new start," Sirius said. "This house belongs to you two now. I didn't want to tell you yet, I wanted it to be a surprise. I've had a will drawn." At their worried looks he laughed.  
"Relax, I'm not dying. I love you both so much, and I want you to have this house after I go. In my will it states that upon my death this house is to go to both of you to be shared equally and passed down to your future children"  
"Sirius," Lucy gasped. "Thank you." Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around both his godchildren. Over their heads Oliver was grinning as well. Lucy pulled away from Sirius to study the tapestry. She ran her fingers over the names.  
"Lucinda," she whispered. "She named me after James's mother." "Lily adored her," Sirius said. "You never met a kinder more generous woman. After I ran away from home Richard and Lucinda took me in as one of their own." Lucy ran her fingers over her name.  
"You put me on the tree as James's daughter." Harry cleared his throat and Sirius looked at the floor. She smiled gently.  
"No," she said. "It's what mother would have wanted and I think James would have also. Thank you." "There's something missing," Oliver said. They turned to him with curious expressions.  
"What?" Sirius asked. Oliver sent a knowing glance at Lucy. She was puzzled for a minute but then it dawned on her what her husband was thinking. She lifted her hand and waved it at the tapestry. Next to James under Richard and Lucinda was the name Sirius Black with the date 11/19/1954. Harry grinned, Sirius was speechless.  
"We can sew over it later," Lucy said. "But right now we have a cake to cut." Harry and Oliver went downstairs but Sirius held her back. "I can't thank you enough my dear. This is the greatest gift anyone could ever give me"  
"Thank you Sirius," Lucy said. "This tapestry, this house, it's just so much more than I ever dreamed of"  
"I never thought this would be a happy place for me," Sirius said. "But with you and Harry here, it's a home"  
"Home," Lucy said.

No dementor would stand a chance against him right now, Oliver thought as he made his way out to the waiting room where everyone waited. He pushed open the swinging door and smiled at all the people there. Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny Dumbledore, McGonagall, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George all stood up. Tonks, nine months pregnant stayed sitting but looked at him curiously. Harry lifted the dark haired toddler with big green eyes off his lap and stared at his brother in law.  
"Well?" Sirius said. "It's a girl," Oliver said his grin spreading. Everyone cheered. Molly hugged Oliver. The dark haired little boy toddled over to his father and tugged on his pants.  
"Mommy?" he whimpered. Oliver bent down and picked up his son.  
"Mommy's okay little man. And guess what, you've got a little sister." Little Harry smiled his two toothed smile.  
"Is Lucy really all right Oliver?" Sirius asked.  
"She's perfect," Oliver said. "She wants to see everyone." The group made thier way into the room where Lucy lay in bed looking exhausted but happy. Nestled in her arms, surrounded by a pink blanket was her daughter. She looked up as everyone came in and smiled.  
"Hi everyone." One by one everyone came forward and kissed her and congratulated her. Molly, Hermione, and Ginny cooed over the baby, while Tonks touched the baby's cheek and began to cry. Bill put his arm around her.  
"You'll have one of your own soon enough," Bill whispered to his wife.  
"Mommy," Little Harry came up beside the bed.  
"Hi sweetie"  
"Mommy okay?" he asked.  
"Mommy's wonderful," Lucy said. "Want to see your little sister?" Oliver lifted Little Harry up so he could see the baby.  
"She's too small," Little Harry said wrinkling his nose. Everyone laughed softly.  
"She is," Lucy agreed. "But she'll get bigger"  
"She's so beautiful, Lu," Harry said touching his new niece's fingers. "What's her name?" Remus asked. "Lily," Lucy said. "Lily Hermione Wood." "Lily Hermione," Harry said. "Welcome to the world. We know you're just gonna turn it on its head."

The End 


End file.
